A Knight In Grief
by Grykon
Summary: Continuing my AU 1000 'A Knight's Tale' story line. Bad news forces a slight change in plans for the Wheeler's Ridge mission. AU 1000.005
1. Chapter 1

Lord Walter with a large grin sat at the great table watching over all of his friends in their normal seats enjoying dinner and teasing with one another, Sir Cabe as always to his right, Toby was to his right, Ralph sat on his right now with an empty chair next to Ralph, Sylvester to the right of it, Happy to his right. Lord Walter's friends were still in complete shock, as since the other night, Lord Walter had insisted that Paige sit to his left in a seat that had been empty since the Keep had been finished and the table put in place. Paige had noticed when she first sat there that the chair showed no wear or tear, the table itself in that spot showed no signs of anything marring its surface.

Sylvester seemed to delight in putting on mock magic for his friends as they dined, simple sleight of hand tricks for the most part. Paige took opportunities during their meals to tell short stories periodically to entertain and build camaraderie as they ate.

Raynold stepped into the great hall, "My Lord, Mistress Florine." Walter's face took on a puzzled expression at the name and he watched as Raynold turned and Florence entered the great hall with a dark scowl on her face as she stared at Raynold. Paige had to struggle to contain the laugh at the name. At least now she was sure that it wasn't an intentional insult that he had a problem remembering her name.

"My apologies my Lord for disturbing your dinner, but I had just got home when I realized I forgot to send the paperwork up for your squire to fill out." Florence told him.

Lord Walter stood, "Thank you Mistress Florence, if you had just got home then you probably haven't eaten yet. You are more than welcome to dine with us." Lord Walter told her as he gestured at the empty chair next to Ralph.

Inside Paige almost seethed, she saw this exactly for what it was, and attempt to get close to Lord Walter.

Florence couldn't help but notice where Paige was seated; jealousy and anger rose up from deep within her. "Thank you my Lord, that is most kind of you," she bowed her head as she stepped up to the chair and Sir Cabe also stood and Lord Walter cleared his throat, Sylvester, Toby and Ralph all stood quickly as well until Florence sat.

As Lord Walter sat back down, Paige looked to Florence, "Thank you Mistress Florence for your diligence to bring Ralph's paperwork up to the Keep. I take it you left it with Raynold?"

As she was sitting next to Paige, Happy leaned over to Sylvester and whispered, "This could get ugly, want to switch seats?"

Sylvester shook his head, he wasn't sure he even wanted to be in the room at the moment.

"You're most welcome Mistress Paige, anything for my students." Florence replied as one of the serving maids brought her a plate.

Paige smiled sweetly, "I hope it won't be too much trouble, but Ralph will be joining us on a mission of aid with the Lord in a couple of days. We'll need to know what he'll have to study while we're gone over the next couple of months."

Sylvester clearly heard Florence's teeth grind together. Ralph did as well but not understanding what was going on Ralph turned to look at Florence, "Is everything okay Mistress Florence?"

Toby quickly took a drink trying not to laugh as Happy instantly brought her napkin up to her lips to hide the grin that erupted on her face. Toby put a finger on the table beside his plate and pulled it back towards himself and Happy noticing the action nodded her head.

Florence looked at Ralph as calmly as she could, "Thank you for asking Master Ralph, yes, everything is okay. Are you looking forward to your first day at school tomorrow?"

Ralph just shrugged his shoulders.

Lord Walter looked at the boy, "Squire, it is a requirement of good form to speak when an elder has asked a question of you."

Ralph swallowed as he looked at Lord Walter, "I'm sorry my Lord." Ralph looked at Florence, "I'm sorry Mistress Florence."

Raynold stepped back into the room and walked over to Lord Walter and handed him a sealed letter. Breaking the seal he opened the envelope and pulled the letter out and began reading.

Florence smiled at Ralph and looked to Paige, "I've always wondered Mistress Paige, for those who spend so much time riding horses, just how does one get rid of that smell?"

Sir Cabe pressed his lips together tightly as he reached out a finger as Toby did and drew it back along his plate.

Every eye seemed to look to Paige as she finished a bite of food as if she didn't hear the insult until she finished and swallowed. Nodding her head, "Well I've always found the best way to be rid of an unpleasing odor like any other filth; you should just use some soap and elbow grease."

Happy nearly choked behind her napkin as she too seemed to join in and ran her finger down the side of her plate.

Lord Walter sighed and everyone looked at him. Paige reached a hand out and placed it upon his arm, "My Lord, is everything okay?"

Lord Walter nodded, "Sadly an old friend has passed. We'll have to leave on the morrow so I may pay my respects on our way to Wheeler's Ridge." Lord Walter stood, "Forgive me all, please enjoy the rest of your dinner. Mistress Florence it seems there will be no time for your assessment of Ralph's placement until after we return. I bid you all a good night."

Paige looked after the knight with worry on her brow, she could almost feel his sorrow and she slowly stood up. Sir Cabe stood up with her, "Minstrel, I would caution you in restraint."

Paige turned from the doorway Lord Walter left by and looked at Sir Cabe, "Tell me Sir Cabe, how many other people has Lord Walter called his companion?"

Sir Cabe frowned and shook his head, "None that I am aware of."

"He has addressed me as such on a number of occasions since we arrived here, and I will not shirk my responsibility of that title." Paige told him as she turned to leave.

Sir Cabe nodded, "If so, have one of the guard show you to his private temple. Just be prepared for anger if you are wrong."

* * *

Paige stood at the door the guard brought her to. Surprised to see it was in the same hall as her room. She reached out her hand and touching the door, she was sure she felt the sorrow within. She started to knock but decided against it, she felt his title for her gave her the right to enter unbidden in this instance. She took hold of the handle and pulled it down; as the latch came free she pulled the door open. "I wish to be left alone," Lord Walter shouted in anger. She saw Lord Walter sitting on one of the few pews within, and she stepped inside the room and closed the door softly. As she flipped the lock Lord Walter came up off the pew and turned with anger, "Are you de-." Lord Walter froze as he saw her and his anger drained instantly from his face and he quickly turned and sat back down.

Paige walked down the short aisle and sat down next to him. Lord Walter's eyes continued to stare straight ahead, and she reached over and took his left hand in hers and pulled it over to her lap, and just held it in her hands.

How long they sat there she wasn't sure but seeing unshed tears in his eyes she finally whispered, "Its okay Walter, you're safe with me."

Walter's lip quivered and she reached up and pulled his head down to her shoulder and he began crying as he reached out and they hugged each other.

With tears in her eyes she began singing softly, the song was not designed to impact Walter but it resonated off the walls, effectively isolating the room so no one could spy on his grief by listening at the door, helping to maintain his dignity.

* * *

Ralph left the table shortly after his Mom had and as he started to journey up to his room he stopped and walked over to the guards who stood outside the great hall and got directions to Lord Walter's private temple.

Cabe looked at Florence as she sat feeling a bit foolish, feeling beaten before she had even really gotten into the race. "Mistress Florence, how did you get to the Keep this evening?" Cabe asked.

Forcing a smile Florence replied, "I walked Sir Cabe."

Cabe nodded, "I'll have Raynold arrange for a carriage to take you home."

Florence nodded, "Thank you."

Cabe nodded as he stood and left the great hall. A few moments later Happy looked at Toby and Sylvester, "Hey, if Cabe is sending a carriage to the village maybe we can go along and have a few ales at the tavern."

They both nodded quickly, "Well I can have more than a few." Toby was quick to change that.

"What makes you say that?" Sylvester asked.

"Because I am not allowed to go with you guys. So I don't have to be up early tomorrow," Toby grinned.

Happy grunted, "You better not get too drunk, O'Brien will still put his armored boot up your ass if you do. And I am not going to help you remove it if he does."

"You just love the fact that you can get away with calling him that don't you?" Toby asked.

Happy grinned, "What is it that Cabe likes to say? Rank hath its privilege?"

Sir Cabe walked back into the great hall, "Mistress Florence, the carriage will be ready momentarily."

Florence nodded as she continued to sit quietly.

"Hey Sir Cabe, you think we could drive the carriage to take Florence home?" Toby asked.

Sir Cabe looked at the three friends, "You just want to go to the tavern don't you?"

Toby grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "Fine, but you drink on your own coin, Lord Walter will skin you alive if you send a tavern bill up here, and you better be quiet when you come back and you better not be drunk. There are more unpleasant tasks than garbage detail." Sir Cabe looked pointedly at Toby before he walked over and sat before the hearth and pulled out a cigar.

Raynold came in a few minutes later to advise them the carriage was ready and the three friends ran from the great hall as Florence slowly stood. She looked at Sir Cabe as he smoked, "Excuse me Sir Cabe, I'd like to ask you something."

Sir Cabe nodded as he gestured towards one of the other chairs before the fire.

Florence moved over and sat down, "I don't really stand a chance with the Lord against her do I?"

Sir Cabe frowned, "Well to be honest, I don't know for sure. I didn't even realize you had feelings for him. But, if I was a betting man, my coin would have to be on Minstrel Paige." He saw tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Florence smiled, "Thank you."

Toby stuck his head back in the doorway, "Hey, you coming Florence?"

Florence raised her head, "Be right there."

* * *

When Toby left the Keep he saw Happy sitting on the buckboard of the carriage with the reins of the horses in her hands. "Okay, you can drive us down, but you are not driving us back. You drive like a maniac and we'll be throwing up all over the place." Toby told her.

Happy glared at him, "What kind of Mandrake Mymmerkin are you anyway?"

Sylvester broke out laughing.

Toby frowned at him, "What did she call me?"

Sylvester laughed even harder.

"She called you a 'little man', a child," Florence told him as she stepped out of the Keep and up to the carriage.

Sylvester smiled at Florence as he opened the carriage door, "It's so refreshing to meet a fellow linguaphile."

Florence smiled as she got in the carriage followed by Sylvester and Toby.

Happy slapped the reins down on the horses and the carriage began moving.

Sylvester looked at Florence, "Florence, w-would you like to join us for a drink at the tavern?"

Florence started to say no and then thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not."

* * *

It was just past midnight when the door to Lord Walter's private temple unlocked and opened. Paige stepped out looking back, and smiling at Walter as he held her hand. They stopped, and looked down on the floor on the other side of the hall and saw Ralph lying there sound asleep. Paige started to wake him up, and Walter stopped her. He carefully reached down and lifted the young man up, and carried him down to the other end of the hallway. Paige opened his door, and Walter carried him inside. Paige pulled back the cover on his bed as Walter put him to bed.

Paige unlaced his boots, and pulled them off before pulling the cover over him. Walter put his arm around her shoulder as they looked down at the young man, and they both smiled before they turned and left.

Paige stepped across the hall and opened the door on the other side as Walter closed the Ralph's door softly. As he turned he saw Paige just inside her room looking at him. Walter stepped over and looked into her eyes, "Thank you Paige, I truly appreciate what you did for me."

Paige smiled, "It was my pleasure Walter, I'm here for you if you need me."

Walter took her hand in his; looking into her eyes he pulled it up and kissed it, "Until breakfast Paige."

Paige smiled, "Until breakfast Walter."

* * *

Toby had managed to tick off just about everyone inside the tavern throwing dice with them before he lost every coin he had on him. He staggered over to the table where Happy, Sylvester and Florence sat talking. "I got a problem," Toby said.

"Yea, you can't see straight." Sylvester teased him.

"No, besides that, I lost all the money I brought with me and I can't pay my share of the bill." Toby told them.

"Are you kidding me Doc?" Happy asked incredulously.

Toby shook his head, "I think they switched dice on me. I had almost won all the money they had and then all of a sudden I started losing."

"Why didn't you just stop when you started losing?" Sylvester asked him.

"Because I don't like losing my money," Toby told him.

"That makes no sense, if you were ahead and you stopped when you started losing you were still ahead." Sylvester told him.

"No, because as soon as I win it's my money," Toby told him.

"Well you better ask Happy nicely because I told Florence I was buying her drinks." Sylvester told him.

Toby looked at Happy, "Please? You know how he is about drinking and to find out I lost my money gambling. I'd be out of the Keep before the wind changes directions."

Happy glared at him, "Fine, but I want it in writing that you are going to pay me back as soon as we get back from Wheeler's Ridge."

* * *

**Good day! 'Destination Ireland' was meant to just be that chapter as I couldn't really see how to accomplish the lake mission with Walter in the physical state he is currently in, in that story. But as I was writing this story I had some thoughts that I might explore in the next day or two and if they pan out I may add a 2nd chapter to that story to deal with that event. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Walter turned as Paige closed her door and he sighed, as he walked down the hall to the door of his own chambers just two doors down. Lord Walter stood there for several moments before he continued walking on down the corridor and down the long stairs to the main floor of the keep. As he drew close to the great hall he could smell the cigar that Sir Cabe routinely smoked and he looked in as he came to the doorway and saw Cabe sitting before the fire smoking.

Quietly he stepped within, and walked over putting his hands on the back of one of the chairs, "You're up late old friend."

Cabe exhaled a large cloud of smoke, "As are you son, heavy thoughts?"

Lord Walter stepped around and nodded as he sat in the chair. "Lord Weir succumbed to some malady. They weren't able to put a name to it." Lord Walter told him.

Sir Cabe nodded, "I remember meeting him once, quite the man. Having him as your Lord, it's no wonder you are as good as you are, odd that a Paladin would die from a disease."

Lord Walter nodded as he stared into the flames, "I'd hate to think it, but perhaps he fell out of grace with the wise Lady."

"I think that's one reason I like being trained as a Cavalier. I might not have all of the abilities you possess but I don't have all the restrictions either." Sir Cabe teased with him.

Lord Walter's head turned with a frown, "A visitor this late?" He heard the sound of horses and a wagon of some sort outside.

As he started to rise, "Sit back down my Lord, I'm sure it's just the guys coming back after they took Florence home." Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter looked at him, "At this hour? More like after drinking in the tavern in the village." Lord Walter walked out of the great hall as Sir Cabe sighed and stood up throwing the rest of his cigar into the fire.

* * *

"Ssshhh, you guys want to *hic* get me bussed?" Toby nearly yelled with a slight slurring at his silent companions.

Happy's eyes opened wide as she looked at the entrance to the Keep, "I think the ship has already sailed on that."

Toby closed his eyes and promptly fell down and started laughing.

Lord Walter sighed and looked at one of the guards, "Take him to his room."

The guard moved quickly as Lord Walter stepped on out of the Keep, turning as he started to walk around the yard. Both Happy and Sylvester looked at each other in surprise and then to Sir Cabe who was equally surprised. Happy quickly moved to follow after him before falling into step next to him.

"Want to talk about it O'Brien?" Happy asked.

Lord Walter smiled, "No dear friend, just long thoughts. You should get some rest or do you wish to remain at the Keep?"

Happy nodded, "I'll get some rest shortly, and when have I ever wanted to stay behind? Besides that, who's going to fix your armor if something breaks or gets seriously dented? Speaking of being behind, I think Florence was a bit heartbroken tonight."

Lord Walter stopped and looked at her, "Heartbroken? What happened?"

Happy laughed, "Seriously? Are you that clueless? She's more than just interested in you."

"Strange, Paige said much the same earlier this day." Lord Walter said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's clear to everyone else that Paige is at the top of your list." Happy told him with a smile.

Lord Walter grew puzzled, "I don't understand, what list do you mean?"

Happy stared at him, "Are you playing a game with me O'Brien or are you that oblivious?"

"Dear friend, I don't understand what you are driving at." Lord Walter told her seriously.

Happy shook her head, "First you have Raynold put her son in a room in the same hall as yours when any other squire would just have a bunk in the barracks, a room I might add that would be for a child you would have with your wife if you had one. You then have Raynold give her the visiting dignitary suite just on the other side of what would be your wife's dressing room which is right next to the master suite. She's got a better room than I do."

Lord Walter became more puzzled, "Are you jealous of her room assignment?"

Happy laughed, "No, I'm trying to explain what everyone but you sees apparently. Next you give her the place next to you at the table, where no one else, ever, has been allowed to sit. Not to mention that nice little tour you gave her, excuse me, them. You've never done that before for anyone. Always leaving it to Raynold to arrange things, or how about giving her that short sword? I mean you pay me to make them and you can give them to whomever, but that was a heck of a gift."

"So based on all of that I am guilty of something?" Lord Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Happy put her hand to her head and shook her head, "Let me try another way. When you went to your temple earlier, what if I had come up and walked into the temple, what would you have done?"

Lord Walter frowned, "Sent you away."

Happy smiled, "Did Paige show up to your temple earlier?"

Lord Walter nodded, "She did."

"And did you send her away in tears for yelling at her to go away?" Happy asked.

Lord Walter looked at her contemplating.

"The answer you are looking for is, No." Happy told him. "I didn't even have to see that happen to know that you didn't send her away. Now, why didn't you?"

Lord Walter opened his mouth to respond but just like the other night with Paige nothing came to his mind. Happy smiled, "See? That's exactly why Florence is heartbroken. We all see it O'Brien and as your friend I am all for it. You've been alone long enough, which for us normal folks that isn't a big deal we can make other choices, jump in and out of relationships. But for you Paladins, those choices would be devastating."

"I must admit my heart has been troubled these last few days, I knew I felt different even as we journeyed back to the Keep from Oxinaer. My meditation to the wise Lady has not been answered or perhaps through you it has been. What do I do now?" Lord Walter asked her.

Happy smacked him in the arm, "You're hopeless, haven't you already been talking to her?"

"Of normal things of course, a bit about certain restrictions on Paladins, but how do I address with her how I feel?" Lord Walter asked.

Happy shook her head, "Pretty sure she already has an idea but just don't go blurting it out in front of others. Take a walk with her, and tell her someplace private. Just don't try and do something or let her pressure you into doing something you know Athena is going to have a problem with until you're married."

Walter blushed, "Thank you Happy, have a good night's rest." Lord Walter told her as he kissed her cheek and walked off.

Sylvester stepped around the edge of the Keep and came up next to Happy as she watched Lord Walter walking on around the Keep, "That was easier than I thought it would be." He said quietly to Happy.

Happy nodded, "We'll see if it takes before we consider it done."

* * *

Paige's chambermaid woke her early the next morning with a steaming bath ready for her to use if she desired. Considering they were looking at being gone for two months Paige decided it wouldn't be a good idea to waste a good hot bath, who knew when the next opportunity would arise for one.

As she soaked in the hot water the chambermaid returned with a bundle of blue leathers. "Mistress, the Lord sends his apologies, he knows you prefer green but there wasn't time to get a new set of leathers that were green before you left today." The chambermaid told her.

Paige half rolled over in the tub and looked at the older woman as she sat the leathers on the dressing table. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" The chambermaid asked.

Paige smiled and shook her head as she turned back over and began washing.

* * *

Ralph walked into the great hall and saw Lord Walter sitting at his desk in his full armor as the servants went about setting up the great table for breakfast and he walked over to him. "Good morning my Lord," Ralph greeted Lord Walter.

Lord Walter looked up from his desk and smiled, "Good morning Ralph, thank you for the kindness of waiting outside my temple to see if I needed you, did you sleep well?"

Ralph smiled, "I did my Lord and I was only too happy to wait on you. Is there anything I need to do before we leave today?"

Lord Walter nodded approvingly, "Just to have a good breakfast before we leave." He turned and examined the fit of the leathers he'd had delivered up to him. "I had Happy get you this weapon," Walter pulled a long dagger in a scabbard from his desk. "Do you remember what I taught you about a sword lad?"

Ralph nodded his head.

Lord Walter smiled, "The same goes for all weapons, they are extensions of our bodies, respect them as you respect yourself. They are not for bluster but for defense and to render aid and protection to those who are unable to defend themselves. That said this is not a license for you to enter into a fight, it's only as a last resort, do you understand?"

Ralph slowly nodded.

Lord Walter put the scabbard belt around his waist, and fastened it before he adjusted the blade to his hip. The scabbard was just over fifteen inches long and he double checked how it sat before he continued, "If fighting breaks out you are to stay behind me but in front of Sylvester and Sir Cabe. If I say to you 'devastation' you run to my charger and climb into the saddle and hold onto the reins tightly and whisper that word into her ear. She will take you to safety and we will join up with you as soon as we are able." Lord Walter saw a tear in his eye, but Ralph smiled as he nodded his head. "Good lad, now take your place at the table," Lord Walter messed his hair.

Lord Walter swallowed hard as he looked at the doorway and saw Paige standing there in the blue leathers he had sent up to her room. She smiled at the expression on his face and she walked into the room and over to his desk. "Good morning Lord Walter," Paige said with a smile.

"G-Good morning my Lady, I trust you slept well," Lord Walter said in a pitchy voice.

Paige smiled as he cleared his throat noting his change in address for her, "Thank you for the new leathers."

"You're most welcome, I'd hoped that we had a set of chain mail armor that you could use but I'm sorry we didn't have any or any leather in green, but I must say; blue is definitely your color." Lord Walter struggled to keep the pitch of his voice normal.

Paige smiled as she looked down her body, "I think I like the change in color, I suppose if I was on my own green would still be preferred so I could blend into the vegetation if needed but since I am in your company a different color seems appropriate. I've never tried chain mail armor before. It might have been interesting but I wouldn't want to just put it on without practicing in it until I felt comfortable. So the leather was a better choice."

Paige bent over and kissed his cheek, "I heard what you said to Ralph, thank you."

"Of course my Lady, his safety is paramount." Walter said as he finally managed to focus his eyes upon her face. "Both these leathers and Ralph's are enchanted to give you both half again as much protection as normal leather gives."

Paige smiled, "Your very generous my Lord, come, let us have breakfast together."

Lord Walter returned her smile and he stood as she linked her arm into his and walked with him to their chairs where he held hers until she sat and scooted in.

* * *

As they finished breakfast Raynold walked into the great hall carrying a bag and gave it to Lord Walter, "Everything you requested is inside my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled as he tied it to his belt, "Thank you Raynold. We'll be gone for at least two months. Does Sylvester need to remind you how to contact us if there is something important you need to tell me?"

Raynold shook his head, "I may have problems with names my Lord but thankfully I still remember how to do that." As he turned away he stopped and turned back, "On second thought, if it's not too much trouble, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go over it with me again."

Lord Walter laughed, "Sylvester, go with Raynold before we leave and make sure he still remembers." Lord Walter looked at Raynold, "You did get the messenger sent to Wheeler's Ridge advising them it would be an extra week before we can get there correct?"

Raynold nodded, "I did my Lord."

Lord Walter looked at Toby's empty seat, "Sir Cabe, you did assign a guard to watch over Toby in our absence correct?"

Sir Cabe nodded, "I did my Lord."

Lord Walter looked around the table at his friends, "Lord Weir's home is where we will be traveling to before we head off for Wheeler's Ridge. He was the Lord who took me in as his squire many years ago and raised me up as a knight in the ways of the wise Lady. Sadly he succumbed to some malady but no one seems to know what it was. Stranger still is no one else in his home village is sick. But do not fear, for you are my friends and you will be protected from whatever it was."

"If there is anything you need to do before we leave, you have about an hour before we will depart so you are dismissed until then," Lord told them.

Paige touched his arm, "I'm glad you were finally able to tell everyone who it was my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled as he took her hand, "I owe that to you and your loving kindness last night. I don't know if I would have been fit to leave this morning without you, thank you."

Paige squeezed his hand, "I meant what I said last night my Lord, I am here for you if you need me."

* * *

Lord Walter walked out of the Keep with Paige walking beside him, and he saw all his friends in the livery yard ensuring their mounts were ready, and securing that their various items were strapped on tight. "My Lord," Toby called after him.

Lord Walter sighed as he turned to face him as he ran over. "My Lord, first let me extend my condolences on the death of Lord Weir, we all owe him a debt for raising you up to be the man you are." Toby told him sincerely.

"Thank you Toby," Lord Walter replied.

Toby continued, "I just wanted to say, I deserve the punishment you have placed on me and I will serve it, but I just thought, with what happened to Lord Weir, that you might like to have me along to see if I can figure out what happened to him." Toby held up his hand, "I'll be more than happy to serve my sentence when we get back if you would."

Lord Walter stared hard into his eyes for several moments and then looked at Paige, "What are your thoughts on the matter my Lady?"

Paige smiled, "I think it would be unwise not to take advantage of Toby's knowledge my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded as he looked back at Toby, "My Lady speaks truth, very well Toby, your sentence is delayed until our return, and you have fifteen minutes to ready yourself."

Toby smiled, and he turned and ran just inside the door of the keep and grabbed his backpack and ran back out to the livery to get his mount.

Lord Walter smiled as he looked at Paige, "Perhaps I am becoming too soft."

Paige smiled as she placed her hand to his chest, "I think it's more likely they know how wise you are and he just anticipated you would see how valuable he would be on this journey."

Lord Walter smiled and escorted her on over to her mount.

Twenty minutes later with Lord Walter and Paige leading the way the company moved out from the livery yard, and traveled the road down through the village where they villagers greeted them as they passed, and on across the bridge before turning west to head out across the countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige rode along beside Lord Walter with her right leg over the top of her saddle. She lightly played her lute as they continued to journey westward through the valley between the mountains. The light hearted melody lifted the spirits of her companions as well as the horses themselves. "Is Lord Weir's Keep far my Lord?" Paige asked as she continued to play.

Lord Walter smiled as he shook his head, "He gave up the life as a Lord some years ago, and settled in a small village that is on the western edge of my lands. It's just three days of easy travel from my Keep, if forced you could cover it in less than two days."

Toby leaned over to Happy, "Hey, when did he start calling Paige my Lady?"

Happy shrugged, "Sometime after dinner is all I know."

Sir Cabe forced his horse to pick up it's pace and rode up from where he rode with Sylvester at the back of their column. "My Lord," he said softly as he came up along the left side of Lord Walter.

Lord Walter looked to his left, "Sir Cabe, do the pack horses need a break?"

Sir Cabe shook his head, "They are well enough for now with Lady Paige's music." Sir Cabe had noticed Lord Walter's change of address for Paige and he was mentally adjusting his address of her to reflect that. "I am sure you may already know, but something is following us," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter nodded, "I've felt the presence since shortly after leaving the great bridge. I'd order a halt but I believe it is waiting for something."

Sir Cabe nodded, "Perhaps Tucker's pass?"

Lord Walter shrugged, "If it was mortal that would be an excellent place, but highly unlikely, after all, there was no plan to travel that way so how would they get men there so fast? No, my guess it will probably wait until sometime around midnight when it is at full strength."

Sir Cabe grinned, "It'll be surprised then when it finds out you're a Paladin."

Lord Walter smiled, "It may very well be that it is merely a distraction, something that I will have to contend with. As unlikely as that is, if that's the case, if it does have help, your first responsibility is to keep Ralph and the Lady protected."

Paige had watched the two knights speak quietly with each other for several minutes when she decided that perhaps it was a conversation that she should be privy to and nudged her horse over closer to Lord Walter's mount. "What are we discussing so quietly my Lord?" Paige inquired.

Lord Walter turned his head and smiled as he saw she had drawn close to him. "My Lady, we were discussing the entity that is following, trying to decide when it might try to attack," Lord Walter told her.

Paige and Sir Cabe both stared at him in disbelief, "I can't believe you actually told me." Paige told him in shook.

Lord Walter grinned, "Didn't you say if I treated you like a schoolgirl again instead of as my companion you would disappear on me faster than I can draw my sword?"

Paige blushed but nodded.

"Tucker's pass is a typical place travelers to the west will stop for the night." Sir Cabe told her, "It would be an idea place for an ambush to be readied against us." Looking back at Lord Walter, "But if I remember, there is a small stream from the north that comes down a couple of miles to the east of it. When we cross the stream, we could turn south and ride inside of the stream for a mile or so and then camp on the bank for the night."

Lord Walter grew thoughtful, "That area is heavily wooded as I recall; a bad place for a campfire. Not to mention all the trees would restrict our line of sight but our campfire would be like a beacon, lighting up the area in a way for it to be easy to follow." Lord Walter scratched at his chin, "No, we go on to the pass and camp there. We don't need an angry Dryad or Druid to contend with on top of everything else." Lord Walter finally decided.

Sir Cabe nodded and rode back to ride next to Sylvester.

"Why would this entity be following us?" Paige asked as she continued playing her lute.

Lord Walter looked at her, "No one is without enemies but after the other night and yesterday morning I would hazard a guess that it is yet another pet of King Merrick. If so he is beginning to vex me. I don't care for my steps to be dogged to start with but to know they are after you and Ralph really irks me. I may have to schedule a visit with his majesty after we take care of Wheeler's Ridge."

Paige looked at Walter, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

Lord Walter laughed, "Indeed, we will have to schedule a visit. But it would have to be with the lad safely some place else. Merrick has already proven he isn't that concerned with the lad's life."

"You think he would kill his own grandson?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Not intentionally, but the magic used yesterday was indiscriminate, there was no safeguard to protect the lad." Lord Walter told her gravely.

* * *

As they came to the stream Sir Cabe had mentioned Lord Walter stopped, and got off his charger. He walked back to one of the pack horses, and brought forward two large ceramic pots, and filled them at the stream. Ralph had immediately dismounted and came forward and stood next to the knight as he started to stand. Lord Walter smiled at his squire and nodded and with a smile on his face Ralph reached down and struggled to pick up one of the pots and strove mightily to carry it back to the pack horse Lord Walter had brought it up from. Lord Walter smiled as he picked up the other pot and watched after Ralph as he made his way to the pack horses. He nodded at Ralph as Ralph sat it down and began breathing heavily. Lord Walter secured the pot he carried first and then put his hand on Ralph's shoulder, "You did well my squire." Ralph smiled as Lord Walter picked up the second pot and secured it with the other on the horse before he returned to his charger and Ralph got back on his horse as Lord Walter began leading them on across the stream.

Toby looked at Happy and held out a tiny sack, "What's this?" Happy asked looking at him.

"What I owe you for last night," Toby told her.

Happy reached out and took the sack and dumped it into her hand to count. Toby looked at her in shock, "You don't trust me?"

Happy looked up, "Would you trust you?"

"That's just rude," Toby told her.

The valley began to narrow down as evening drew ever closer and finally Lord Walter guided his charger a bit off the trail to the south until they came to a series of large rocks in two circles one smaller and in the center of the other and stopped. Paige looked at him puzzled, "Isn't it a little early to stop?"

Lord Walter shook his head, "With all the packs we'll need the extra time to unload the horses and care for them." Lord Walter looked at Ralph, "Lad, you will tend to my charger first and then your Mother's and then yours." Pointing at the rocks, "You do not go beyond these without one of us with you, do you understand?"

Ralph nodded his head; Lord Walter smiled and clapped his hand to Ralph's shoulder.

Happy handed her reins to Toby and walked over by two of the outer rocks and beat two rods into the ground and secured a wire between them, "Tie the horses to this wire." Happy told Ralph.

Ralph nodded as he quickly took his horse over and secured it; he then rushed over to get his Mom's, and finally Lord Walter's charger before caring for them.

Lord Walter looked at Toby, "We'll need firewood."

Toby started to say something, and seeing the look on Lord Walter's face decided against it. He waited until Happy took back her reins before he rode his horse back to where the woods had stopped and walked around gathering twigs and small branches from the ground.

Happy walked over and secured her horse to the line and then walked back a bit and drove two more rods into the ground and strung another wire between them. Lord Walter and Paige brought some of the pack horses up and secured them to the second wire and then began removing their packs. Sir Cabe and Sylvester secured their mounts to the first wire, and assisted in removing the packs, and once all the horses were unburdened they began caring for the horses.

Toby returned as they were finishing with the horses, and deposited the wood at the center of the rocks, and then took his horse over and secured it before caring for it.

Lord Walter carried two of the packs over and sat each between two of the center rocks. He opened a pack, and began setting up the tent that was inside as Sir Cabe did the same with another pack he brought over. Paige cleared the center of the inner circle and adjusted the small stones that was there into a circle, and then built a triangle with the largest branches, and then stuck much of the smaller twigs into the center of the triangle before taking out her flint and stone. Just before she struck it Sylvester stopped her. "Let me," Sylvester told her as he sprinkled a foul smelling powder on the sticks, Sylvester said a single word, and Paige watched as the pieces of wood caught fire instantly.

* * *

Everyone stood around the center rocks watching Lord Walter as he finished putting up the last tent. As he stood and looked he saw the fire but no one was doing anything else. "I see the fire and cookware and bags of our stores but no one seems interested in cooking tonight?" Lord Walter asked.

Everyone kind of either kicked at the dirt or stared around into the air. Just as Paige was about to volunteer Lord Walter smiled, "Fine, last one to try and cook stands the mid-watch."

Everyone jumped quickly to the bags and pans and began struggling to wrestle the goods away from each other as Lord Walter laughed. He saw Paige standing to the side watching, "I guess that means we have the mid-watch my Lady."

Paige smiled, "I guess so."

"Ralph, I want you to grab all the bedrolls and put them inside the tents, two per tent accept this one, your bedroll will go in there with mine and Sir Cabe's. Your Mom and Happy's will go in the center tent." Lord Walter told him.

Ralph nodded and ran over to the neatly stacked packs and began bringing the bedrolls over and putting them in the tents and unrolling them.

Lord Walter removed his armor while dinner was being prepared with Paige's assistance.

Happy and Toby ended up cooking and dinner wasn't too bad, some of it was a little over done and a few burnt edges here and there. Sir Cabe looked at Lord Walter, "Maybe we need to start bringing an actual cook with us," he bit into the sandwich of extra crispy bacon he made and everyone could hear it crunch. Lord Walter smiled as he nodded his head, "There is wisdom in what you say Sir Cabe."

"Happy, you and Sir Cabe will stand first watch," Lord Walter told her as he took out a small hour glass, "Don't forget to wake me and Lady Paige after three hours. Sylvester if you need to study your books, do so by the fire, I don't wish to hear Toby whine."

"I will my Lord," Sylvester promised him with a smile.

"Excuse me, when do I whine?" Toby asked.

"You mean like right now?" Happy asked as she took the hour glass.

Lord Walter looked at Ralph, "Did you get enough to eat lad?"

Ralph smiled, "I did my Lord, thank you."

Lord Walter nodded, "Good, not knowing how you stand in your schooling, I brought a few of my favorite books with us." Lord Walter reached out with a book and handed it to him. "This is perhaps the hardest one, it is a collection of poems by William Shakespeare, have you heard of him?"

Ralph took the book from him and nodded as he looked at the ancient looking cover, "I remember reading one of his poems last year."

Lord Walter smiled, "You may read no more than two of them before going to bed. We will discuss them on the morrow."

Ralph smiled, as nodded while he opened the book.

Lord Walter turned, and looked at Paige, "I'll see you in a few hours my Lady."

"Sleep well my Lord," Paige told him as she walked over to Ralph and kissed him before retiring herself.

* * *

Lord Walter felt like he had just gotten to sleep when Sir Cabe shook his shoulder, "It's been three hours my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded as he found Ralph half sleeping on top of him, and he smiled as he gently moved the young man, and then slid out of the tent. Stretching before putting his boots back on and strapping his sword to his side, Lord Walter asked, "Anything to note while I was asleep?"

Happy shook her head, but Sir Cabe nodded as he pointed in the direction of the north, "I'm quite sure whatever was following us is somewhere just to the north of the road watching us."

Paige came out of her tent and stretched as Happy walked past her before crawling into the tent.

"We just made a fresh pot of coffee; do you wish for me to remain with you both?" Sir Cabe asked.

Lord Walter shook his head with a smile, "If it comes I'm sure we can at least hold it at bay until you can join the fight."

Sir Cabe nodded before he crawled into the tent.

Lord Walter stepped over and picked the coffee pot up off the hook it hung over the fire by, and poured a cup, and looked at Paige, "Would you like a cup my Lady"?

Paige nodded as she yawned; she sat down on the larger of the inner rocks, "Thank you my Lord. Was Sir Cabe talking about the entity we were discussing earlier?"

Lord Walter nodded as he stood up, and he stepped over to the rock handing her a cup as he sat on the rock beside her. "He said it was just past the road to the north of us," Lord Walter told her as he passed the cup to her.

Paige took a sip to test it but found the coffee was made well and she smiled, "Well at least whoever made the coffee knows more about making coffee than how dinner was cooked last night."

"Hey, you're welcome to make dinner tomorrow night," Happy yelled out of their tent.

Lord Walter and Paige both laughed.

Their watch passed quietly, Lord Walter could still feel the entity's presence but it hadn't moved the entire time. With Sir Cabe asleep in the tent Lord Walter chose to sleep outside the tent in case the entity decided to attack it would increase his response time not having to deal with getting out of the tent.

The sun's morning light woke Lord Walter a short bit before Sylvester and Toby were going to wake everyone. He stretched, and rubbed at his neck as he got up. Lord Walter frowned as he looked around the camp, "Did anything happen after I went to sleep?"

Both Sylvester and Toby shook their heads, "What's the matter?" Toby asked.

"Something seems different, and the entity is no longer across the road." Lord Walter stood as he began walking around the camp but couldn't find what felt wrong to him. He finally stopped looking and put on his armor as the others began emerging from their tents.

Sylvester and Toby had taken turns putting the various packs back on the horses saving the cookware and stores until after breakfast. The sun was fully above the tree tops as they finally had all the horses ready to go, and Happy extracted the tie downs, and stored them away.

Lord Walter looked at Paige as they sat on their horses waiting on the rest to get situated, and then they finally turned and started off riding to the north-west to reach the road. They'd gone about a mile when Ralph suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa."

Lord Walter started to turn when Ralph's horse took off running off to the north east. "Ralph," Paige exclaimed as they both took off after him. Happy joined in the pursuit as Sir Cabe, Sylvester and Toby stayed behind with the pack horses. Ralph's horse was moving at an incredible speed; even Happy's horse was losing ground as powerful as it was, even with her weighing less than either Lord Walter or Paige. The distance between them was growing with every passing second. Happy began whipping at her horse knowing that was something Lord Walter strictly forbids. The horse tried but even with the slightly improved speed Ralph's mount was just too fast. Another few minutes and the horse would enter into the denser forest and they wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

* * *

**Oh no, a cliffhanger! To the Adventure! -Tim**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a figure in chain mail and a green cloak leapt from behind a tree, and grabbed hold of Ralph and wrapping their body around the young man, and rolled on off the other side of the wildly running horse taking Ralph with them. Medium length dark hair swirling all about them as the figure quickly rose up, and pushed Ralph behind them, and pulled out their bow as they faced the horse as it turned. The horse seeming to scream in frustration as its plan was quickly foiled. Hate could easily be seen within its wild eyes as it pawed at the ground before screaming hatefully and began charging back.

The figure turned its head, and Ralph saw a young woman with beautiful dark eyes look at him, and she told him, "Get up that tree boy, now." Without waiting to see what Ralph did she looked back at the horse as it drew ever closer as she nock an arrow, "Don't do this, I don't want to have to hurt you, or worse." She said softly.

As the horse closed to thirty yards, suddenly the blistering white light of Athena burst throughout the area and the horse screamed and slid to a stop. Its eyes wide in fear as it tried to scramble back onto its feet to run away. Lord Walter sat upon his charger, his arm extended before him and his hand clasped in a tight fist. "By Athena you shall be purged," Lord Walter roared in anger.

The horse fell to the ground and writhed about as the light tormented the entity within, "Stop, let me go," a twisted voice escaped the horse's mouth. Paige rode past Lord Walter and swung down as she reached Ralph and drew her sword and stepped up beside the young woman.

"I don't make deals with nether fiends," Lord Walter answered. "Leave the horse's body."

Inky black smoke began leaking from the horse's ears, nose, mouth and eyes, coalescing into another form above it. As the last of the blackness had left its body, the horse quickly stood and staggered away. "I've done as you wanted, let me go," the entity screamed.

"I told you, I don't make deals with nether fiends. Who sent you here?" Lord Walter commanded.

The entity struggled but the light burned and inflicted agony that it was unaccustomed too. "King Merrick, he wants the boy," it finally answered.

"Were you just going to run him all the way back to King Merrick?" Paige asked as she stood there as a barrier between the shade and Ralph, her sword glowing brightly.

The entity hissed at Paige, "I don't answer to bard filth."

Lord Walter snarled and refocused his will as the entity screamed louder, "Disrespect my Lady again and I shall make you welcome the pits of torment you came from. Now answer the Lady's question."

"Yes, I would have run him all the way back to King Merrick," The entity screamed.

Lord Walter looked at Paige, "Would you like the honor my Lady?"

Paige smiled and threw her short sword and the entity screamed as the blade sank deep into its form and Walter opened his hand. "BEGONE," he commanded a final time. The entity screamed one last time as it exploded into an inky green mist. Paige's short sword fell and stuck into the ground. Like the other night Lord Walter maintained his concentration until the light had dissolved the remains of the entity.

Paige grabbed Ralph up in her arms and cried in relief.

Lord Walter slid off his charger and walked up to the other woman, "Greetings, I am Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep and I thank you for what you did for my squire."

Happy rode on up past Lord Walter and stopped by Paige's sword and drew it out of the ground and examined it closely, she smiled as she detected no damage to the blade.

The woman turned and smiled at Paige as she continued to hug Ralph. "My Lord, I am Kaylee, from the Abliss Sanctuary."

Lord Walter smiled, "Abliss Sanctuary? Then you must be a Ranger."

Kaylee nodded, "I am my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded as he half turned and gestured as he smiled at Paige, "My Lady Paige and her son Ralph. I'm indebted to you, name your boon and if it is within my power I shall grant it."

Kaylee smiled, "Thank you my Lord, it was my honor to help, but I have everything I could need. I'm just crossing these lands on my way to the east."

Paige released Ralph finally and smiled at him as she stood up straight. Turning she smiled at Kaylee, "I must add my thanks to my Lord's. Thank you for saving my son." Paige embraced the younger woman.

"You're welcome," Kaylee told Paige as she hugged her back.

Lord Walter looked at Kaylee, "If no material thing appeals to you, what about an adventure? After I pay my last respects to my Lord, we'll be moving on to deal with unwholesome beasts running amok."

Kaylee seemed to consider that for a moment.

Happy rode over and handed Paige her sword back with a smile, "That's how a sword should handle something like that." She teased with her.

Paige looked at the blade and found it unmarred, "Truly a testament to its creator's ability." She smiled at Happy.

Happy smiled as she rode over and grabbed the reins of Ralph's mount and led it back over to them.

"What kind of bounty would we be looking at?" Kaylee asked.

Lord Walter smiled, "Would you prefer a guaranteed flat payment or a one-seventh share? Potentially you could see as much as one hundred gold sovereigns a day or I will pay you fifty a day if you don't want to take the risk, payable upon completion."

Paige caressed Ralph's cheek before allowing him to climb back upon his horse. Finally she turned and climbed upon her horse and waited.

Kaylee seemed to consider that for a moment, "Both have their good points, my mother was fond of the expression a 'bird in the hand is worth more than two in the bush'. I'll take the fifty sovereigns a day."

Lord Walter smiled, "Do you have a mount?"

Kaylee nodded and gave a shrill whistle and several moments later a beautiful roan horse came out from back in the woods and walked over to her. Lord Walter nodded as he smiled and walked over to his charger and climbed up into the saddle as Kaylee climbed into hers.

* * *

Lord Walter and Paige led the small group back to where they left the others and once there Lord Walter made quick introductions before they struck out for the west with Kaylee now riding next to Ralph. Paige picked up her lute and began playing the same melody she played most of the day the day before, fortifying and comforting the horses and her companions. Just before noon Paige nudged her horse over until she was up against Lord Walter and spoke softly, "I want to ask you my Lord, why you are willing to pay Kaylee so much and you are only paying me two hundred a month."

Lord Walter smiled until he saw her raise her eyebrow and he coughed nervously, "Well you did only ask for two hundred gold a month."

"So you are using that as justification for taking advantage of me then? How does that align with your Paladin tenants?" Paige asked with a little heat.

Lord Walter shook his head as he laughed lightly, "My apologies my Lady, I was just teasing with you. I suppose we didn't actually speak about things like this did we. Your two hundred is basically a retaining fee, when we have jobs such as this you will be paid extra."

"Indeed? That's a little mean making me think you are taking advantage of me. Which should I take I wonder?" Paige asked him.

Lord Walter smiled, "You could always wait until the job is done to decide."

Paige considered that for several minutes, "That's a better offer than you offered Kaylee, why is that?"

Lord Walter looked straight ahead in all seriousness, "It was brought to my attention last night, when it comes to you I don't act normally."

Paige lowered her head with a smile on her lips as she asked "Does that bother you?"

As Lord Walter continued to look ahead he answered, "No. As long as it doesn't harm anyone under me, I'd give you anything. Do you think this is a good place to stop for lunch and to rest the horses?"

Paige smiled and looked about, "It looks good, a few more trees than where we stopped last night."

Lord Walter nodded as he steered his horse towards a slight clearing. They'd all secured their mounts to several trees. "Sylvester, Toby, you are in charge of lunch," Lord Walter announced rather than deal with trying to get someone to volunteer. Lord Walter walked over to Ralph, "Ralph, how are you feeling after this morning?"

"I'm feeling okay my Lord," Ralph replied.

Lord Walter smiled, "Good lad, make sure you eat a good lunch. I'll be back; my legs could use a stretch so I'm going to take a walk."

Ralph nodded as he watched Lord Walter walk off into the trees before walking over to see what they were readying for them to eat.

As everyone started getting some of the dried meats, fruits and cheese that Toby and Sylvester had sat out Paige looked around and frowned, "Where did our Lord go?"

"He said his legs could use a stretch so he went for a walk that way," Ralph told her as he pointed to the west.

* * *

Paige looked but the trees blocked her view so she gave Ralph the tray she had and walked off after him. The further she went the faster she began moving as she still couldn't see him anywhere. It took her almost twenty minutes to finally catch up with him. "My Lord, is everything okay?" Paige asked with concern as she came up along side him.

Lord Walter nodded as he looked at her, "Too much inactivity isn't good for the legs. Is everything okay with you and Ralph?"

Paige linked her arm into his, "Of course it is; I was just concerned about you."

Lord Walter enjoyed her closeness, "I'm sorry, Ralph should have told you I was just stretching my legs."

"He did, I would have thought that after everything, I just figured you would have invited me to join you my Lord." Paige told him stressing the formal address.

Lord Walter grimaced, "In truth, I almost did. And I should have given you that option to choose yourself between lunch and a walk."

Paige pulled against his arm causing him to turned towards her and stop, "Walter, I know I am still learning about the nature of Paladins, and their restrictions, I'm also trying to remember that what is going on between us is new to you, so I know you have to be dealing with a lot, learning as well about the nature of relationships. Both of us probably struggling with the different concepts, though I believe you probably have the rougher road, following your tenants while exploring these feelings." Paige stepped up to Lord Walter until there was no space left between them. "I'm okay with the restrictions Walter; I don't want to force you to go too far. If you see a future with me beyond simply adventuring with you and the others, and with what I see of the things you've done, it certainly tells me that you want more from me then just being another friend. We'll just have to work on our relationship within the restrictions of your tenants, at least until we are both ready to make a commitment to each other."

Walter smiled at Paige as he ran his hands up her arms. Drawing on his memory of one time he saw Linda's husband kiss her, and Walter's hands came up off Paige's shoulders, as his pinkies bent and came to rest under her jaw and his fingers slid along her cheeks to come along her neck as he bent down slightly with both of their eyes closing, their lips met, but he'd pressed in a little too fast, and their front teeth bumped a bit harder through their lips than he ever expected or intended, as they both stepped back grabbing their mouths, and Paige smiled as she struggled not to laugh.

Walter blushed deeply at his blunder. Paige reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Walter, no one kisses perfect the first time. Just come in a little slower after you close your eyes. Or leave them open if you feel unsure until we start to kiss, then you can close them."

Walter reached up again and took her face in his hands again, and they stepped back in towards each other as he brought his lips down towards hers. "Lord Walter, where are you son?" Sir Cabe called out.

* * *

They both groaned as Walter stepped back, "Over here Sir Cabe." Walter looked into Paige's eyes, "I'm sorry my Lady."

Paige nodded and winked.

Sir Cabe came around some trees and stopped as his eyes opened wider, 'Oh man, I should have known,' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry my Lord, if I had realized you were taking a walk together I wouldn't have disturbed you."

"What is the matter Sir Cabe?" Lord Walter asked while still looking into Paige's eyes.

"We hadn't heard anything from you in a while, and we didn't know how long you wanted to stay here, it's been an hour since we stopped," Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter rolled his eyes, "We'll be rejoining the group shortly."

"Very good," Sir Cabe told him as he left the area quickly.

Paige smiled and she turned to leave and Walter reached out and gently held her arm stopping her. She turned and looked at him with a question on her face. Walter swallowed as he stepped up and once again reached up and he felt the heat of her face against his hands and he bent down as they both closed their eyes and their lips met softly and then pressed tighter together slowly as Walter's hands lowered and came to rest on her waist as her arms came up and wrapped around his neck.

With his heart beating faster and faster Walter felt one hand slid around her waist and the other slid up her back to rest behind her shoulder blades and he pulled her tightly against his body. Walter's eyes suddenly opened and he brought his hands back around to her hips and pushed slightly against her and Paige reluctantly released his neck and they broke their kiss.

"Is everything okay?" Paige asked a bit out of breath and baffled.

Walter nodded as he breathed heavily, "I felt myself losing control, I'm sorry."

Paige smiled, as she stroked his cheek, "Nothing to be sorry for Walter, I was enjoying the kiss too. Like I said I don't want to push for more than you can give right now. This might be unfair of me to ask now, but where do you see our relationship going or where maybe better, where do you want it to go?"

Walter smiled "Well according to Happy, I have put you at a spot at my table where no one else has ever been allowed to sit, I put your son into a room that was primarily designed as a room for my own child and I had you assigned to the visiting dignitary suite. She seemed to think that it had significant meaning, especially being next to the room which would be my wife's dressing room which of course is right next to the master suite. So even if I misunderstood her meaning, I know I am seeing a future with you as my wife."

Paige blushed as he took her hand in his and they walked back to their horses together.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy was watching as Lord Walter and Paige emerged from the trees holding hands, as she smiled she smacked Toby on the arm and held out her open palm. Toby turned and looked over where Happy was looking. He threw his hands up and hung his head as he pulled a small pouch out from inside his vest and removed several gold coins and handed them to Happy who kissed them and winked at him as she pulled out a pouch from under her smock and put the coins into it.

Lord Walter stood holding the tact of Paige's mount with one hand while holding her other as she climbed up into her saddle. He returned her smile before he turned and walked over to his charger and as he took the reins from Ralph, Toby stepped up behind him, "You got a little something on your face my Lord."

Lord Walter brought the back of his hand up quickly and brushed it against his lips. Not feeling anything or seeing anything on his hand he glared towards Toby as he walked back over to his horse and climbed up on it. "Thank you Ralph," Lord Walter told him as he watched the young man run over to his horse and climbed up in his saddle. Lord Walter climbed up in his saddle, and with Paige riding beside him, he led the company as they set out for the west.

Lord Walter and Sir Cabe kept focusing their abilities as they continued westward but neither of them was able to detect any other entity such as the one that had dogged their steps yesterday.

Lord Walter led the company to the south side of the pass they traveled to make camp for the evening after spotting a good clearing where there was little danger of the campfire getting out of hand and causing a potential fire. The company set about getting the camp set up, as Toby jumped down from his mount Lord Walter smiled, "Toby, since you retrieved firewood last night, you are excused from that activity tonight."

Toby smiled, "Thank you my Lord."

Lord Walter's smiled changed into a grin thinking back to his little prank after lunch, "Instead, take the water horse over to the southern edge of the north mountain and bring back water from the water fall there. We'll leave you to feed and water the horses when you get back."

Toby's mouth dropped open and he hung his head as he climbed back up into his saddle and rode over to the water horse and unlashed it from the rest and as he turned to leave he looked at Ralph, "May I at least take your squire to assist me my Lord?"

Lord Walter shook his head, "He has his own responsibilities to deal with. And don't take too long, the horses are thirsty." Lord Walter looked at Sylvester, "Sly, why don't you travel back a little ways and find us more firewood, we still got a nice bit left over from last night but a little more won't hurt."

Sylvester looked back gauging how far away the trees were, swallowing hard as Paige noticed, and she stepped over to Lord Walter and whispered, "Is there something wrong with Sylvester Walter?"

Lord Walter looked up and sighed, "I forgot, he has some issues being alone outside. I better send someone else with him." Walter whispered back.

Paige put her arm on his, raising her voice, "My Lord, my legs feel a little stiff, would it be okay if I went with Sylvester? I could do with a bit of walking around."

Lord Walter smiled at Paige, "Sylvester, do you have any objections to my Lady accompanying you to stretch her legs?"

Sylvester smiled, "I would be honored to have the Lady's company my Lord."

Walter leaned forward and kissed Paige's cheek as he whispered, "Thank you."

By the time Sylvester and Paige returned with the firewood the horses were cared for except for being watered and fed. Lord Walter was putting up the last tent, and Happy had the fire pit dug, and the fire was burning well. "Hey, since you had such a problem with dinner last night, are you cooking tonight Minstrel?" Happy asked while half glaring at Paige.

"If no one else wants to, sure," Paige told her with a smile. Paige looked into the store bags to see what was available to work with. Nodding she brought the large kettle over and set it on the stones around the fire pit allowing it to start heating so when Toby got back with the water the kettle would be good and hot to cut down on boiling time. She began humming as she got out some carrots, potatoes and peas. She also got out a small ham and set it aside as she began cutting the potatoes and carrots into bite size pieces.

As Lord Walter stood he looked at Kaylee, "Kaylee, the middle tent is for the ladies, my squire would be happy to put your bedroll in there with the others if you like."

"Thank you my Lord," Kaylee answered as Ralph ran over to the packs and grabbed the bedrolls before running back to the tents.

"Sir Cabe, after last night I am not willing to risk not having one of us standing the mid and last watch. Which do you prefer?" Lord Walter asked.

"You stood the mid watch last night my Lord, so I will stand it tonight." Sir Cabe answered him.

Lord Walter sat down not far from the fire, "Ralph, come and sit down, let us discuss your reading last night."

Ralph sat down and began telling Lord Walter about what he had read. Toby brought the water horse back over and set one of the large pots down next to the fire and took the other over to the horses and began making up bags for each one to eat after putting water down for them to drink.

Within an hour the aroma of the stew in the kettle was beginning to make everyone hungrier. As Paige tested the potatoes and carrots she announced it would be about another half hour before it was ready.

Kaylee had stood and set up a target on the closest tree and walked back over to the camp and drew her bow and nocking an arrow she drew back and let loose and nailed the target dead center. Ralph stared in amazement. Toby quickly pulled out his coin sack and laid a gold sovereign down, "I bet you can't do that again?"

Kaylee grinned and nocked another arrow and neatly split her previous arrow, Happy howled with laughter. Kaylee smiled and before picking up the gold, "Is that close enough?"

Toby grumbled as he watched her pocket the coin. He looked at the target and asked if he could try. Kaylee shrugged and handed him her bow with an arrow. Toby held up the bow and nocked the arrow but as hard as he tried he couldn't draw the string back. Kaylee sucked her lips into her mouth, suppressing the laugh that his frustration was eliciting. Happy continued to howl in laughter as Sir Cabe joined in.

"How do you draw this thing?" Toby demanded.

Kaylee just winked at him.

Toby turned toward Sir Cabe, "Oh, you think it's so funny? How about you try doing it then?"

Sir Cabe just waved him off as Lord Walter laughed.

Toby glared at Lord Walter, "Well how about you doing it then?"

Lord Walter laughed, "I never had much use for such a weapon."

"Oh, is the big mighty knight chicken?" Toby demanded before his eyes snapped shut as all the laughter ended abruptly and every eye turned upon him. "I-I, I didn't mean it like that my Lord, my apologies." Toby nearly begged.

With his face set, Lord Walter stood and stepped over and took the bow and arrow from Toby and Toby nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get away from the knight. Lord Walter nocked the arrow and drew the string back and let the arrow fly, the arrow narrowly missed the remaining arrow but was solidly in the center. Lord Walter looked at Toby who was dumbstruck, "I never said I couldn't use one, I just said I never had much use for one."

Everyone broke out laughing as Lord Walter handed Kaylee her bow back and walked over to where Paige was stirring the kettle.

Toby stared at him and the target, "How the hell did you draw that string?"

Happy walked over and smacked him in the stomach, "Because he doesn't have arms like a Mandrake Mymmerkin." She looked at the bow in Kaylee's hand, "Is that a strength bow?"

Kaylee smiled and nodded as she held it out.

Happy took it in hand and examined it, "I've never worked with bows before, this is pretty sweet." She admired the work examining it closely, even drawing the string backwards a bit figuring how it all worked together to work.

Toby looked at her in surprise, "Strength bow?"

Kaylee nodded, "There are several varieties, this one requires either great physical strength or augmented strength." She drew back the chain mail sleeves on her arms and showed him a pair of bracers.

Sylvester's widened, "Are those bracers of Eviresen?"

Kaylee nodded with a smile, "Maximum human strength on demand."

Toby looked at Sylvester and then Kaylee, "So you cheated me then?"

Kaylee grew angry, "No, the bracers only grant greater strength, the accuracy of the bow is mine."

Happy smacked him, "Why is it every time you lose someone had to cheat? What can't it ever be because they are better than you or better than what you give them credit for?"

Lord Walter looked at Paige as she stirred with a grin, "My Lady, before I make another mistake, typically whoever cooks the evening meal gets to stand first watch so they can sleep the rest of the night. But since I will be standing last watch, I thought I would allow you to choose whichever watch you would want before assigning anyone else."

Paige looked up with a smile, "I'm glad to see you not repeating past mistakes. Which watch would you prefer me to take?"

He was almost certain it was a challenge and he considered his response, "It would be unfair of me as Lord to make known my wish as to bias your decision."

Annoyance flickered across her face and she put the spoon down for a moment and stood. She looked Lord Walter dead in the eye and stepped up until she was nearly nose to nose to him. She whispered, "Walter, when I told you I would take Ralph and disappear on you quicker than you could draw your sword, did you believe me?"

"I did my Lady," Lord Walter swallowed hard.

"Then do you really believe I would just acquiesce to what you want if I didn't want it too?" Paige asked him softly, but pointedly.

Lord Walter took in a deep breath, as he took her hands in his, before speaking softly, "My Lady, you have to understand, my words have carried a good deal of weight for many years now. It's difficult to separate what I know as habit of all those around me to these wispy, delicate, enticing interactions with you, and I do not wish to break them."

Paige looked at their hands as she said just as softly, "Then just tell me what you want and trust that I won't let it break what's between us."

Lord Walter smiled as he looked into her eyes when she looked back at him, "Paige, I would love for you to stand last watch with me."

Paige smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't want to stand the last watch." Paige's smile turned into a grin as he looked at her shocked. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him briefly, "I'm teasing, I look forward to it."

Lord Walter grinned and shook his head as she turned back to the kettle.

"Happy, you'll be on mid watch with Sir Cabe, Sly, Toby, Kaylee, you'll be on first watch." Lord Walter finally told them.

Everyone was good and hungry when Paige declared the stew was ready and they all moved quickly to get a bowl. As Sir Cabe sat eating his bowl he looked over at Lord Walter, "My Lord, if you are asking my opinion, I think Lady Paige should be cook from now on."

Everyone seemed to be of the same mind as they all nodded in agreement. Lord Walter laughed, "While my tongue would agree with you, that would be unkind in the extreme to my Lady. Your stew is most definitely delicious, thank you."

Paige blushed a little as she smiled, "Thank you my Lord."

Sir Cabe woke Lord Walter and Happy woke Paige as their watch came to an end. Paige got them both a cup of coffee as they sat there trying to wake up. Paige sat holding her cup between both hands with her blanket around her shoulders just staring at the fire pit. Lord Walter frowned, "Troubling thoughts or still trying to wake?"

Paige looked up, "What?" Seeing his frown she blinked a couple of times, "Oh, not really troubling, but I was curious about something. When we met, you had been out, alone, and caught a wanted murderer. But here you have the others with you. Why weren't they with you when we met?"

Lord Walter nodded, "It doesn't happen often, but the wise Lady demanded I set out on that mission alone. He'd murdered one of her priests. I figured since the others aren't devote followers she didn't want them involved, or perhaps there was some lesson she needed me to learn, or maybe that as a company we wouldn't have been able to catch him. But whatever the reason it escapes me, but in the end, he was brought to justice."

Paige smiled, as she took his left hand in hers and twisting her arm she drew it up close against her chest, "Walter, you keep calling her the wise Lady, do you think," she paused a moment, "Is it possible," she swallowed hard hoping not to insult him or her, "Could she have wanted you to do it that way so that we would meet?"

Lord Walter sat staring at their intertwined fingers and arms as he considered what she asked him. Finally, "I-I'm not sure," he looked up into her eyes. "Of all my instructions, I can't just say no, it could certainly be possible."

Paige smiled, "I know that doesn't release you from your tenants, but it makes me happy to think that's true."

Lord Walter smiled and he pulled against her arm until she put her coffee down and stood and he put down his cup and stood with her, trapping their arms between them as put his other arm around her and he softly hummed as they began to move back and forth, following the cadence of his humming.


	6. Chapter 6

As Walter and Paige danced together Paige lifted her voice to join with Walter's humming, and they smiled at each other as they stared into each other's eyes, and they continued to dance around the camp fire. As they reached the end of the song they were dancing to they began laughing, and Walter started humming again as they continued to dance, when suddenly there was a loud screech in the distance, and they both stopped instantly as Walter stepped around Paige, and half stood between her and the direction of the sound. They stood there for a moment when the screech happened again, and Walter grabbed the shovel beside the fire pit, "Wake the others." He told Paige as he started throwing dirt on top of the fire, smothering it.

As Paige moved from tent to tent waking everyone Lord Walter grabbed his breastplate and began fastening it into place. The screech sounded again, much closer this time, as Paige came over and helped him finish securing the last few buckles of the breastplate. Walter smiled at Paige and kissed her, "You'll need your lute my Lady, most of the horses will need fortifying to keep from bolting."

Paige ran over to the packs, and grabbed her lute, and ran back over as Cabe emerged from the tent, and began putting on his breastplate as Ralph came out right behind him. Lord Walter stood on the far side of the fire pit watching the sky and Ralph ran over to him, "My Lord?"

Walter smiled, and ruffled his hair, "Do you remember what we spoke about before we left the Keep?"

Ralph nodded.

"Good lad, stand next to my charger, when Happy joins us I will send her over with you. You remember the command word?" Walter asked.

Ralph nodded with a tear in his eye.

"If I tell you, you both get on my charger, and you give her the command word. Now get over there." Lord Walter told him with a smile.

Paige began playing the same melody she played that night as she charged to the great bridge as she made her way to Lord Walter's side. "Where do you want me O'Brien?" Happy asked as she came out of the tent.

"Happy, get with Ralph by my charger, if I give him the word, you get on my charger with him, and she will take you both back to the Keep, if things go ill you'll find all the documents in my private study to carry on the business of the Keep, you'll act as regent for Ralph unless Paige is able to join you." Lord Walter told her.

"Like hell, send Toby, he's the scaredy-cat." Happy demanded. Lord Walter turned and glared at her, "Fine, but it better not come to that." Happy told him as she stalked over to Ralph.

The screech came louder and much closer now. "Can you hazard a guess as to what exactly it is Walter?" Paige asked quietly.

Walter smiled, "Most likely a wyvern attracted by the smell of the horses, they are a nasty piece of work, related to dragons but thankfully no fire or worse. But its poisonous sting and two heads can do enough damage."

"Sir Cabe, take the left flank, Kaylee, go to the tree where your target was. Do not fire at the beast until I engage it. Paige I want you to go with her until I've engage the beast, at that point the horses should be fortified enough and you can switch to attack if you prefer, just be mindful of its tail. Toby, your medicines, we'll need anti-venom for its sting. Sylvester, take up a position before the horses, attack as you see fit, but be prepared to shield Happy and Ralph if need be."

Sylvester nodded as Walter took the bag Raynold had given him and opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out a granite head hammer before securing the bag back to his belt. As he picked up his shield in his left hand they all heard the screech again, much closer now and Happy yelled, "It's coming in from the northwest, about three hundred feet above the trees."

* * *

Lord Walter looked and saw its dark form gliding over the trees. He held the hammer up and closed his eyes and focused, "By the grace of Athena," he said, and the hammer began to glow, glowing brighter and brighter with each second. The wyvern saw the light, and screamed again as it veered to its right, and flew right for Lord Walter. Lord Walter opened his eyes as he felt the power coursing within the hammer. As he stared down the monster he drew back, and threw the hammer with all his might, and as the hammer left his hand there was a reverberating crack of thunder, and it seemed like the hammer flew like a bolt of lightning striking the beast between the crux of its necks where they joined its chest. It screamed in pain, and Lord Walter drew his sword as it dropped quickly to the ground, and as it came to rest it raised its heads and screamed and began moving forward.

Lord Walter answered its scream with one of his own as he charged in. Sir Cabe ran in from the side, and Kaylee began firing arrows off in rapid succession. Even though fear for Walter's safety was mounting inside of her, Paige reluctantly waited until he struck his first blow with his sword, and then she charged in. The beast was a good thirty foot long, and she saw Sir Cabe as he hacked at the shoulder blade where its wing emerged from its back on the other side and she began hacking at its left leg.

As one head came down for Lord Water he deflected it with his shield while smacking the other head with his sword creating a gash along its lower jaw and it screamed again, and its tail came over, and down between its heads, and Lord Walter blocked it with his shield but it knocked him back, and he tripped over the fire pit. Sylvester quickly threw out a silvery powder, and spoke words that Ralph wasn't familiar with, and lightning leapt from his hand, and struck the monster, and forced it back long enough that Lord Walter was able to recover, and he charge back to reengage the beast, but this time he thrust his sword up, and a white fire ran down his body, and ran all over the ground in a spidery weave of lines encompassing Sir Cabe, Paige, and the monster and the monster screamed as the white fire began burning it.

Kaylee had managed to put out an eye in each head with her arrows, and she began moving over towards the horses to get a better shot on its other eyes as its hide was deflecting her arrows. Sir Cabe had broken through the thick bone of its wing, and as the wing collapsed over to the ground Sir Cabe ran up the wing onto its back. Lord Walter swung his sword, and cut the neck of its right head as it twisted to attack Sir Cabe. Blood erupted out of its throat as its left head screamed in pain. It moved to strike Lord Walter with its tail again, and Sir Cabe intercepted the tail, and his sword sliced clean through it dropping the stinger and its venom sac onto its back.

The Wyvern began screeching in pain, and was trying to retreat when its left leg broke under Paige's assault, and as it tried to flap its wings, its right wouldn't move, and its left was forcing it to move in a circle, and the monster screamed in pain again. As its left head twisted to attack Paige, Lord Walter swung, and cut through its second throat as Kaylee put out its last two eyes. The beast began thrashing its heads, and it managed to knock Sir Cabe off its back, and Paige was forced to move back as it continued to turn, and Lord Walter pressed his attack as he swung, and took one head off the beast. Sylvester cast his lightning spell again, and the lightning struck the beast's remaining head, and its neck convulsed. Lord Walter took aim with the point of his sword, and ran as fast as he could, and sunk the sword down between the crux of its necks, deep into its chest the tip of his blade pierced, reaching all the way down into its heart.

* * *

Lord Walter saw that Sir Cabe was having problems getting back up, and getting away from the beast as it thrashed about, and he left his sword inside its chest and ran over, he grabbed Sir Cabe, and pulled him up, and back away from the beast as it continued in its death throes.

Lord Walter looked desperately across but not seeing Paige he let go of Sir Cabe, and ran back towards the beast, and leapt on top of its back as it continued to thrash, and he leapt off the other side, and he saw she had made it to safety back over by the tree, and he quickly ran over, "Are you okay my Lady?" Walter asked her desperately as he pulled her into his embrace.

Paige smiled as she hugged him back, "I'm fine Walter, are you okay?"

Walter hugged her tighter, "As long as you are, I'm fine."

Toby cleared his throat, "Yea, we're all fine too."

Lord Walter turned and looked at him keeping his arm around Paige's shoulders, "Of course you are; did you even get close to the fighting?"

"That's not the point," Toby said indignantly.

"Why don't you go check on Sir Cabe? He was having some issues getting back on his feet after falling off the beast. Make sure he's okay." Lord Walter told him.

Lord Walter took Paige's hand, and walked over to the horses, and Paige hugged Ralph as he ran over to them. Lord Walter looked at Sylvester, "What would you recommend we do with the body?"

"If we had the acid I would say we cover it in acid but we don't have that much. Fire would be the next best course of action." Sylvester told him.

Lord Walter frowned, "I suppose it can't be helped, last thing I want is a fire getting out of control, but leaving it there rotting isn't an option so, go ahead, be careful though."

Kaylee walked with Sylvester and as they stood before the carcass she noticed something reflecting the moonlight and she walked on up and saw Lord Walter's sword still buried to the hilt into the monster's chest and taking hold of it she pulled it free before walking back over to Sylvester and he smiled before he began his incantation.

* * *

Lord Walter looked at the scowl on Happy's face and he smiled, "Do you wish to yell at me now?"

Happy grunted, "No, I don't wish to, but you can bet I am going to. How could you demand I do that? Toby is a more logical choice."

Lord Walter nodded, "In a fight perhaps so, but to watch out for Ralph, and the Keep if things went wrong? Never, he'd bankrupt the land inside a year, and he wouldn't look after Ralph. You know this. So between the two of you I'm going to protect you to protect him."

"Then why not pick his mother, he's her job, not mine." Happy fumed.

Lord Walter smiled as he stepped in and put his right hand on her shoulder, "Because, even if she'd listen to me, which I don't think she would, she'd most likely leave with Ralph once they returned to the Keep, and if I did survive I would want to see her again."

Happy grunted, "Fine, but you better think of something better for next time. I'm not going to keep preparing to run out on you."

Walter smiled, "Happy, how is doing what I need you to do running out on me? You'd have the most important job, helping to raise the next Lord, making sure he found the best teacher to instruct him in what he wants to be. Plus, if Toby did somehow survive, you could torment the daylights out of him."

"Well that would be a small ray of sunshine but I would much rather have my friend." Happy told him with a tear in her eye.

"And so you shall my dear friend," Walter told her as he smiled.

Paige stepped over, "Thank you Happy, I know it isn't what you want, but it means a lot to me to know someone good, like you, would be there for Ralph."

"You're welcome," Happy said shortly, and walked off wiping the tear from her eye.

Lord Walter looked at Ralph next to his Mother and smiled, "You did well my squire."

* * *

Lord Walter put his arm back around Paige, and the whole area lit up as Sylvester cast his spell igniting the remains of the wyvern. By the light they saw Sir Cabe holding onto Toby as he hopped back over to the camp.

Lord Walter frowned and moved quickly with Paige towards them, "What happened?" Lord Walter demanded as they drew near.

"He pulled his hamstring when he came off the back of that thing. He'll be out of commission for some time." Toby told him.

"Like hell, you get me on my horse, and I can do anything any of you can." Sir Cabe swore.

Happy stopped next to Sylvester and Kaylee, "You need some better arrows, if we were at the keep I could give you some that would have pierced this thing's hide."

Kaylee smiled, "That would be beneficial, and I'm glad I wasn't alone when this thing came calling." Kaylee handed Happy Lord Walter's sword just before Happy turned to walk away.

Paige smiled, "That won't be necessary, help him to sit down my Lord."

Toby and Lord Walter helped him to sit as Paige lifted up her lute, "I might not have had enough power to save Ralph that day but this I can fix."

* * *

Lord Walter smiled but it changed to a frown as he felt something wet run down his face and he reached up and wiped at his brow and found he was sweating profusely. His vision blurred a bit and he grew a bit disorientated.

Paige closed her eyes as she began strumming the lute, and she lifted up her voice to sing with it, and everyone began to feel the magic as it entered their bodies, first it began refreshing them, and slowly Sir Cabe's pain diminished; and his hamstring healed. At first Walter started to feel better but when he looked down as his left arm tingled, and he noticed light shinning through his shield from the wyvern's burning body, and he turned the shield over, and in the middle of the Scorpion emblem there was a hole where the stinger had cut through the steel. His eyebrow twitched, and as his adrenalin wore off he stumbled backwards several steps before he fell to the ground as the venom battled against his system.

"O'Brien," Happy shouted, and dropping his sword as she ran as fast as she could towards him.

Sir Cabe, Toby looked up as Paige turned, and they saw him lying on the ground as his body began convulsing. Happy slid along the ground up to him, and she saw the shield with the hole punched through it, and she pulled it off his arm, and saw the remains of the wound the stinger had made, "DOC." She demanded.

"Walter," Paige screamed, and jumped the short distance over to him, and fell down to her knees next to him. Sylvester turned reluctant to take his eyes off the fire, and Kaylee began running over as Toby ran over to check Lord Walter.

Cabe moved over towards them, "Doc?"

"It's the wyvern venom," Toby told him as he pulled out a small flask, and as he started to unstopper it he saw it was the wrong anti-venom, and he scrambled back to the packs, and dug through his medicine chest trying to find the right anti-venom.

"Are you kidding me Doc? Didn't the Lord tell you to have them ready?" Sir Cabe yelled.

"I screwed up, okay, I grabbed the wrong ones." Toby told him. He finally got it out, and ran back over and broke the seal, "Open his mouth."

Happy opened Lord Walter's mouth; and Toby pour it down his throat. Lord Walter coughed but most of it went on down, and Paige quickly began playing the song she'd been playing as tears ran down her face. He laid there for several minutes barely breathing when suddenly the wound on his arm began closing, and as it completely healed over Lord Walter took in a deep breath; and Paige dropped her lute, and pulled him up, and hugged him tightly to her.

* * *

**I've been struggling trying to figure out how to rewrite 3x09 'Mother load', but I think today I might have finally come up with an idea that will work. I'll be exploring that today so hopefully if you enjoy my Uncivil War re-imagining you'll have a new story tomorrow. To the Adventure! -Tim**


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Walter, and his company, were moving westward again, despite the numerous objections, even the more passionate and emphatic ones by Paige and Happy didn't sway him to rest a day. Lord Weir's body lay in state, and there was only so many days the clerics could keep it from decaying, and Lord Walter refused to allow that time to pass without paying his respects. Paige's silence and her deliberate riding at a distance from him since he refused, and ordered the break down of their camp, was bothering him the most, and it really challenged his sense of duty.

Several times he considered stopping and making camp again just to appease her and as much as he wanted to do just that, to see her smile, to hear her sweet voice, to have her ride so close their feet and knees would bump into each other again, but he knew if he made that one compromise, it would lead to another and another, and where would he compromise next. He could ill-afford that. It was at times like this that he understood why Lord Weir had always cautioned him from embracing those under him as friends as the Lord.

It was a vulnerability, Lord Weir always cautioned him, as the Lord he could distance himself and remain above such feelings. But Lord Walter also knew that such an action distanced him from truly feeling and understanding the pain of those around him. It would make everything he did a duty and what would be the purpose of life if everything was a duty. He sighed inwardly trying for the moment to just wrap himself in enough of the airs of Lordship to protect himself from their distance, scratch that, her distance. He'd been at odds with the others enough that it was like an old coat but he didn't want anything like that to happen between Paige and himself.

Toby rode up next to him and thrust a vial of the vile tonic that he said Lord Walter needed to take every 4 hours, to ensure complete recovery, towards him. Even Toby was giving him the silent treatment, only communicating when it was required to dispense instructions for his medicine. Which was quite different, usually his sarcasm just got worse. Ralph was being extra quiet but he never failed to respond when Lord Walter spoke and he could still see the boy's true feelings toward him. Lord Walter swallowed the contents of the vial and handed it back to Toby, who, without word rode back next to Happy.

Toby leaned over to Happy and whispered, "You know, what we are doing could technically get us all thrown into the dungeon when we get back, right?"

Happy glared at Toby, "If you are so scared then go ahead and talk with him. I dare him to throw me in the dungeon. It won't be my first time in one." Happy barely spoke above a whisper, as brave as she sounded, she had no real desire to end up in the dungeon nor did she really want to risk damaging her friendship with the Lord.

Sir Cabe rode up next, "My Lord, the pack horses are growing tired, we need to stop and give them rest, there should be a stream in about a mile to water them by."

Lord Walter nodded, "Thank you Sir Cabe, mid-day is not that far off, we'll stop for rest and food." Lord Walter looked over at Paige who seemed indifferent to the plight of the animals. Turning back a bit more so he looked past Kaylee to Happy, "Happy, how bad is the damage to my shield? Will you be able to repair it when we get to town?"

Happy glared up at him, and almost without thinking she responded with a bit more snark then she meant, "What do you think?"

* * *

Lord Walter's blood pressure rose as he finally had enough. He stopped his charger and everyone stopped quickly except Paige who didn't notice at first and was almost ten yards ahead when she realized something wasn't right. Lord Walter turned his charger to look at Happy, and commanded, "Blacksmith, with me." Lord Walter slid off his charger and began walking off to the south. Happy swallowed and climbed down and gave Toby her reins and started following behind him. After Walter had walked almost one hundred yards he stopped and turned and saw Paige following with Happy, and his face darkened.

"This doesn't concern you, my Lady." Lord Walter almost called her Bard in his irritation at the situation but at the last moment he decided he didn't want to strain their relationship any further.

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to have a private meeting with a woman without a witness my Lord." Paige told him.

Her response irked him further, "Indeed, I'll remember that when its time for making watch assignments and ensure only one of the men stands watch with me in the future my Lady." Lord Walter told her.

Paige glared at him.

"Happy, you have been my friend for over ten years. We've seen many things together over the years, you were there when I cleared these lands, and built the Keep, and I give you the greatest leeway in how you address me because of that friendship. Regardless to how you feel about me ordering our continuing trip west, I have a duty to perform that is time sensitive and even a single day's delay could cause that duty to fail. If you wish to punish me on a personal level by ignoring me fine, but if you can not extend the courtesy due me as your Lord in the functioning of your position then I will dismiss you from that position."

Happy stared at him for a minute, "My apologies my Lord, when we get to town, I will be able to repair your shield."

Lord Walter inclined his head, "Thank you Happy, you are dismissed."

* * *

Happy turned and walked back towards the horses and Lord Walter faced Paige as she continued to stare at him. Happy was almost halfway back, "Was there something else my Lady?" Lord Walter finally asked.

"Walter, why couldn't you just take a day and rest from the venom?" Paige demanded.

"That answer hasn't changed since I told Happy. If I am not there by tomorrow evening they will have to intern Lord Weir's body without me, and that will not happen my Lady." Lord Walter told her.

Paige stepped closer, "Walter, why aren't you calling me Paige?"

"Because you are all ignoring me on a personal level, so I can only assume you are only speaking to me as the Lord of these lands, my Lady." Lord Walter answered.

"Walter, none of us want to ignore you, we care about you. We just don't understand why you have to do this." Paige told him as she stepped right up to him.

Lord Walter frowned, "You care about me? So ignoring me personally is how you choose to show you care about me? If I ignore this duty where does it stop? Do I ignore the duty of ensuring my people have enough food? That their kids receive an education? That I defend them against a hostile force? That I throw out my tenants and succumb to those desires I have? If I break one, should I break them all my Lady?"

Paige looked down at the ground, "That's fair, we were mad and rather than continuing to support you as a friend we chose to ignore you which hurt you, just like now you are mad and are choosing to call me 'my Lady' rather than Paige. None of us want you to break any of your duties or tenants. But even your oldest friend doesn't understand this duty you feel, so imagine how little I understand it."

Lord Walter reached out and took her hands in his, "Paige, I'm not mad, I'm hurt, hurt that you would do this rather than to trust me. To openly disrespect me personally hurts more than when Happy disrespected me as her Lord."

Paige looked up at Walter, "I'm sorry, I should have just trusted you, but you were injured, poisoned, and I only wanted to be sure that you would be okay. The last thing I want is for there to be another Lord lost to this world. Please forgive me."

Walter smiled, "Rest assured Paige, a Paladin is far more resilient to poisons and venoms, what little remains within me, has no chance of affecting me." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers and they kissed. Paige tried to release his hands so she could wrap her arms around his neck but Walter wouldn't let go, he was quite sure if he did, he'd lose control.

Paige looked up at Walter, "Is something wrong?"

Walter smiled as he shook his head, "I wasn't sure I could trust myself if I didn't hold your hands."

Paige blushed, "Are you ready to rejoin the others?"

Walter smiled, "In a bit," he told her as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Toby asked Happy as he gave her back the reins to her horse.

"Let's just say that I think we better quit trying to ignore him any further. If he is that mad at me, think how mad he'll be at you." Happy told him as she climbed up on her horse.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Sylvester told them.

"Looks like he made up with Paige," Toby said sourly as he watched them kiss.

"Big surprise, she's all but got him wrapped around her little finger," Happy snickered as she held out her hand.

Toby grunted as he pulled out his coin sack, "I really figured it would take until supper for them to make up." He gave her two gold coins and Sylvester thrust his hand out and Toby glared at him and handed him three and Sir Cabe leaned in and Toby sighed as he handed him five gold coins. Toby looked into the small sack and only saw three gold coins left and he sighed again.

They watched as Lord Walter and Paige walked hand in hand slowly back to the horses. Lord Walter held her horse while she climbed up and taking her hand he kissed it before he winked and walked over and climbed upon his charger and as he moved to lead them on Paige guided her horse over to ride right beside Lord Walter and she pulled out her lute and began playing lifting up the spirits of the company and the horses as one.

Lord Walter looked back at Kaylee, "Friend Kaylee, what is the verdict?"

Kaylee made a face, "You win my Lord, Toby lost."

Lord Walter laughed, "What's this?" Paige asked.

"I bet Kaylee that the others would bet on when we would make up. I bet against Toby winning." Lord Walter told her.

"Wait, wait just a damn minute, you're a Paladin, how can you gamble?" Toby demanded.

Lord Walter smiled, "Easy, we both make charitable donations to worthy entities, the bet was one day's wage donated to the winner's charity, speaking of which, there is an excellent example in Aaron Springs Kaylee, an orphanage."

* * *

By the time they reached the stream Sir Cabe had mentioned, everyone was over being mad at Lord Walter for pressing on instead of resting. Lord Walter called a halt and Happy moved forward and sank the iron rods into the ground and attached the wire between them so they could tether the horses. As part of her penance for her outburst of impertinence, Lord Walter had set Happy the task of watering the horses and left it to the others to decide who would fix lunch. Lord Walter removed his boots and stepped out into the stream before sitting on a large rock beside it.

Paige smiled and removed her boots before walking out into the water and then walked over and looked at Lord Walter, "Is this spot taken my Lord?"

Lord Walter grinned and nodded, "It is, it is reserved for my Lady."

Paige smiled and stepped up next to him and sat down, "Then she shouldn't have kept you waiting."

Lord Walter laughed and put his left arm around her shoulders, "I really missed your voice this morning my Lady."

Toby walked up to the backside of the rock, "Don't mind me." He moved the bracer on Lord Walter's left arm and examined his arm. "I'm satisfied that the Lady's magic healed your wound completely my Lord, I still recommend the tonic until tomorrow morning, your system should have no problems with any of the venom that is left in you but why take chances."

"Thank you Toby, Lord Walter told him without looking away from Paige.

Ralph brought over a couple of trays of cheese, dried meats and dried fruit, "My Lord, Mom, are you hungry?"

Lord Walter and Paige both smiled, "Thank you Ralph that was very kind of you." Paige told him as she took a tray.

Lord Walter took the other, "Thank you lad, have you eaten yet?"

Ralph shook his head. "From now on, make sure you eat your lunch first. Lunch supersedes any other responsibilities for you my squire." Lord Walter told him.

Ralph smiled, "Yes my Lord."

* * *

As the valley they followed began to open up, and the elevation dropped a few hundred feet, they stopped as they took in the vista, they saw the border town of Aaron Springs. Lord Walter looked up at the sun, "It's still about a five hour ride to the town. We'll go ahead and make camp, and get an early start to our day tomorrow." He finally decided and he lead them to the northern side of the valley to a stream that came out of the mountain side as a waterfall and made its way down into the valley towards the town.

Happy quickly sank the iron rods into the ground and attached the wires to tether their mounts to. Lord Walter sent Kaylee to gather firewood while the rest of them removed the packs and saddles from the other horses. Ralph began caring for Lord Walter's charger, Lord Walter set about erecting the tents, as he finished he removed and stacked his armor next to his tent then he stepped over to the packs and pulled out fresh clothes and a couple of towels and soap and an apple. He turned and walked over to his charger and removed his sword and belt and secured them around the horse's neck as he caressed her head before handing her the apple.

He looked over and saw Ralph finishing up brushing out his horse and smiled, "Are you done lad?"

Ralph smiled, "Almost my Lord."

"Good, get a change of clothes and follow me as soon as you are," Lord Walter told him as he walked over and carried the water pots over and filled them from the stream.

A few minutes later they walked out of the camp following the stream back to where the water cascaded down the side of the mountain. Lord Walter sat his clothes and their towels down, he placed the soap next to the bank of the stream. He removed his boots followed by the rest of his clothes before he dived into the pool at the base of the waterfall. The water was cold as the cave it emerged from kept it a dozen degrees above freezing. Lord Walter surfaced and saw Ralph preparing to follow by walking into the pool. "Best if you just jump in lad, it's much too brisk to try walking in," Lord Walter grinned at him.

As Lord Walter stood waist deep in the stream soaping his upper body, Paige watched the suds as they clung to the ripples of his muscles and she grinned. "Oh my, I wondered where you guys had gone too," Paige said as she stood watching from the bank.

Lord Walter blushed, "My Lady, armor and horses don't make the most pleasing of scents." He told her as calmly as he could as he took a step backwards to get into the deeper part of the pool when his foot slipped on a rock and he fell backwards into the pool inadvertently exposing more of his self than if he had just stayed where he was.

Paige's eyes went wide as she blushed even as she laughed. Ralph joined in the laughter as did Lord Walter once he got back to his feet. "My apologies my Lord, I just thought that perhaps you two were going swimming and I thought I would join you this time. I'll return to the camp, and Ralph, don't forget to wash behind your ears." Paige smiled before she walked back into the forest, for a moment she stopped and peered back through the branches of the closest tree and watched for a few minutes before turning and walking back to the camp.

Lord Walter climbed out of the pool and grabbed his towel and clean breeches and laid them on a nearby bush and moved around to the other side to dry off before putting them on. "You know, I always forget what a prude our Lord is Sylvester," Toby said as they walked out of the trees.

"Just because you have no sense of morality Toby doesn't make you right," Sylvester told him.

"Don't listen to Toby, propriety is a hallmark of the life a Paladin lives Ralph." Lord Walter told him as he pulled up his breeches.

Toby ignored him as he stripped and ran and jumped into the pool. "Man, that's cold," Toby exclaimed as he popped up above the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige watched as Lord Walter sat demonstrating to Ralph the proper way to inspect and clean armor with oil infused with rose extract. "Any oil will work lad, I prefer using this because the scent is much more pleasant than the smell of the metal," Lord Walter explained as he let Ralph take over buffing and coating the various pieces.

She smiled as an idea formed and she walked over to the packs and pulled out fresh clothes, soap and towel. "Lord Walter," Paige said as she stepped over to them.

Lord Walter looked up and smiled, "My Lady, how may I serve?"

"I thought I would go and bathe, but I think an escort might be in order," Paige grinned at him.

"I'm sure Kaylee or Happy would only be too happy to join you," Lord Walter looked up at her and saw the disapproving look.

Lord Walter swallowed hard, "I shall order Sir Cabe to escort you then."

Paige frowned, "I think not my Lord. You are the Lord of these lands, you are my Lord and I desire the protection and reassurance only you can give."

Lord Walter slowly stood, as he spoke softly, "I'm not sure that is a wise course of action Paige." He took her hands in his, "I might be able to physically restrain myself, but mentally, it is almost more than I can endure."

Paige stepped up closer, "Do you really trust my well being to anyone else? Can you not control those mental impulses to ensure my safety? You are Lord Walter, Paladin of the wise Lady, are you telling me you are truly that weak and feeble?"

Lord Walter swallowed as he stood there struggling with the feelings within him. He knew that this was not a wise course of action and he was sure she just was playing on his sense of responsibility. Probably as some way to show him that there are some duties that can be altered, "Very well my Lady, I shall honor my responsibility to you."

He picked up his sword and strapped it to his waist as Paige looked at him in surprise, this wasn't going quite as she had thought it would, but she decided to see it through. "Lad I shall inspect the armor when I return," Lord Walter smiled down at Ralph as he continued to care for the armor.

Ralph looked up and smiled, "I will have it done when you return my Lord."

Walter messed his hair, "Just remember, quality over speed." Lord Walter looked at Paige, "If you are ready my Lady." Sounding much more assured then he really felt.

Paige turned and picked up her clothes, towel and soaps from where she sat them before walking out of the camp to the north. Every eye seemed to stare after them as they left. Happy looked at Sir Cabe, "Do we bet on whether or not he is still a Paladin when they come back?"

Sir Cabe cocked his head, "I wouldn't bet on that outcome, best not to tempt the fates."

Happy sighed, "I guess I better go along to ensure nothing happens. When did our lives get so complicated?"

Sir Cabe laughed, "When Lord Walter met Paige?"

Happy smiled as she got up and walked over to the packs and dug out a change of clothes and her soap and a towel and walked out of the camp following the path Lord Walter and Paige had.

* * *

Lord Walter looked around the area surrounding the pool, "I detect nothing that would intrude upon you my Lady." He looked at her standing there and smiled.

Paige half smiled and nodded as she walked back by the bushes closest to the waterfall and stepped behind them. She laid her towel and fresh clothes on top of the bush and began to slowly undress. Lord Walter stood facing the south east away from the pool when he heard a crunch and he turned to the south west and saw Happy come out from behind the trees.

"Sorry, I thought I could use a bath myself," Happy told him as she saw him and saw Paige back behind the bush.

Lord Walter nodded and Happy walked back behind the bush and put her clothes on top of the bush with Paige's. Happy whispered, "What were you thinking?"

Paige blushed as she whispered, "I thought I could make him see that some duties could be changed."

Happy nodded as she began stripping her clothes off, "Well that is certainly better than us thinking you planned to bed him tonight."

Paige stared at her, "You actually thought I was going to try that?"

"Hell, I figured you would have done it the other day on your walk together," Happy told her.

"I'm not about to do anything to help him break his oath," Paige told her.

Happy laughed, "What do you call this?"

"I never thought he would agree," Paige told her as she turned. Paige stepped towards the pool, and stepped down into the cold water. "Damn, this is colder than I thought."

Happy smiled mischievously, "You want to call the Lord over to warm you up?"

"Happy," Paige exclaimed as she blushed looking over to see Lord Walter still looking the opposite direction. His ears perked at her exclamation but he resisted turning to look.

* * *

It was a grueling time for Lord Walter, trying to maintain an attentive presence and yet to mentally distract himself knowing that Paige was mere feet away without clothes. Unbidden, either because of where they were going or because his consciousness needed a distraction, or because of both, those dark days before he met Lord Weir came back fresh as the days they happened, the ship his family sailed on had encountered a horrible storm and his parents and older sister had been lost during the storm. With the ship taking on water the passengers had moved to the main deck of the old Carrack. The waves of the ocean kept breaking over the sides of the ship and Walter's father had lashed him to one of the masts and was in the process of lashing his sister and Mother to it when a wave took all three of them over the edge. How the ship survived was beyond him.

Walter remembered that pain was etched deep across his face as he stood, a nine year old boy, on the wharf, where the captain of the ship decided to sell him into slavery, since his family was gone. His ship had suffered damage from the storm, and he reasoned the sale of the boy would help with the cost to repair it. Fortunately for Walter, Lord Weir was riding through the wharf that day, and one of the first tenants of the wise Lady forbids any form of slavery.

Lord Weir had chastised the Captain and upon hearing Walter's story Lord Weir took pity, and took him in, and made him his squire. That was not to say that Walter's life had become a cushy life, Lord Weir was a stern Lord, and seemingly uncaring as Walter was forced to do every single disgusting job that no one else wanted to do. Even though he was a squire of the Lord, because he was Irish, an orphan, with no blood right, he was considered the lowest of the low by everyone in Lord Weir's keep. The first thing he learned, was ridding himself of his accent, so people wouldn't know he was Irish from the outset. His education was constantly interrupted to carry out those jobs, but they did build up his body's strength by the time Lord Weir finally decided to actually start training him.

He sometimes wondered how he ever manage to attain his status as a Paladin, with as much anger as he had in his heart, before he started working on the tenants, when Lord Weir finally started working with him. He became a much better Lord to him at that point.

Lord Walter recalled that day a year after his Keep was completed, six years since Lord Weir had sent him out of his keep. Lord Weir appeared at Scorpion Keep asking for a private audience with him. Lord Walter took him in, and set him up in Aaron Springs.

* * *

"Hey, thanks O'Brien, appreciate you keeping watch," Happy told him as she walked past him back towards camp.

Paige quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed herself against his back, "Thank you Walter, I appreciate you doing this for me."

Walter was struggling to put those memories and feelings back away, and he just nodded his head. Paige frowned when he didn't say anything and let go and stepped around to face him and she could see the haunted look in his eyes, "Walter, was this too much? Did I force you to go to far?"

Walter shook his head, "There are just some things that I have never shared with anyone, that only the wise Lady knows."

"Would you like to tell me about them? It might help you to share the burden." Paige told him as she buried her face into his chest and hugged him.

Walter smiled sadly, "I'm afraid that given how angry you were at me this morning you really wouldn't understand and be even angrier at me if I did." Walter hugged her to him.

"What if I promise not to get mad?" Paige looked up at him.

"You should never promise something you don't know if you can keep." Walter told her.

Paige turned and led Walter over by the stream where a tree lay across the banks. She sat down and patted the tree next to her, and so Walter sat down with her.

Walter took her hands in his as he spoke softly, "Things weren't so well between Lord Weir and I." Walter began telling her the story.

Paige looked at him puzzled as he finished his story, "I have to admit I am confused at best."

Walter nodded, "It was a complicated relationship, and while I was genuinely grieved at his death, that doesn't mean I was completely sorry he was gone. Probably the best thing he did was provide an example of how not to be. But I still owe him, without him I would probably have been nothing more than a slave someplace."

"Walter, is that why you are so gentle with Ralph?" Paige asked.

Walter nodded.

Paige nodded, "Walter, I'm not sorry he is gone, but I am grateful he was there to ensure we met." Paige reached up and kissed him.

"Hey, some of us would like to go to sleep if first watch would mind coming back to camp to keep us safe." Toby said as he came out of the trees.

Lord Walter smiled as he stood he took Paige's hand and she stood. He hugged her tightly and kissed her again before walking back to camp with her.

* * *

Paige added her towel to the clothes line with the other towels and then she sat at the fire with a bowl of soapy water to clean her leather with, once cleaned she hung the leather up on the clothes line.

"When we get to Aaron Springs, there is an excellent leather armor shop, we can investigate what they have that you might like." Lord Walter told her.

Paige smiled as she sat back down next to Walter, "Walter, I'm quite content with what you have done and what I have now, you don't have to keep getting these things for me you know."

"Perhaps, but I enjoy doing so," Walter told her. "As long as my people are well cared for, and my duties properly discharged, I shall relish in spoiling you."

Walter was enjoying his private time with Paige so much he made the decision to extend their stay in camp and let the mid-watch sleep a couple of extra hours before waking Sylvester, Toby and Kaylee and informed them to do the same for the third watch.

As Paige lay down to sleep she heard a noise and looked and saw Lord Walter's left hand slip under the edge of the tent and she smiled as she rolled onto her right side and took his hand in hers and they both fell asleep.

* * *

As a border town Aaron Springs was better defended than interior towns. Its combination stone and wood wall at just over twenty feet circled the town almost six miles long. They were a good league out when they heard the town bell begin to sound and would repeat every ten minutes as they continued riding. Lord Walter sighed, and Paige looked at him, "My Lord?"

Lord Walter smiled, "I'd forgotten about that, I think I need to speak with the governor, surely one sounding is more than enough to announce my approach."

Paige smiled as she lightly mocked him, "Aw, is the big bad Paladin embarrassed at the attention?"

He looked at her shocked at first and then with his cheeks blushing he laughed, "Perhaps just a bit."

As they arrived at the front gate the guard saluted Lord Walter and he returned their salute and as they rode on into town they were greeted by the governor as they turned their mounts over to the livery just inside.

The governor had porters there to take all their gear and escort them to the residence while Lord Walter accompanied by Paige diverted to the temple of Athena in the center of town not far away from the residence. As the cleric lead them into the temple, Lord Walter held onto Paige's hand tightly but not uncomfortably, and she smiled, and raised her voice as a whisper singing a soft melody which strengthened him. Lord Walter came to stand before the body of his Lord and stared down into the aged face. He had been more of a grandfather by age but even now his face looked even more ancient almost withered. Lord Walter reached over and took down a candle and lit it by another and set it in the final sconce of the candelabra.

Toby had been the only one to follow them and he stood back a few yards and watched as he waited.

Walter turned to face Paige and he kissed her cheek tenderly. "Thank you my Lady," he told her softly.

Paige smiled, "I'm here for you my Lord."

Toby stepped forward, "My Lord."

Lord Walter looked at him and turned to the cleric, "This is my personal physician. We were concerned by the nature of Lord Weir's demise and thought it best he be examined to ensure there is no contagion to worry over."

The cleric looked shocked, "My Lord, this is highly unorthodox, I can assure you that no one else has taken ill."

Toby spoke up, "That is the concern, a malady that takes out one man, a Paladin no less and no one else has taken ill."

The cleric cleared her throat, "May I speak with you privately my Lord?"

Lord Walter nodded and the cleric lead him to the back and turned and Paige standing there holding his hand and Toby just behind them. "I asked in private my Lord," the cleric said again.

"My Lady goes where I go and if this concerns the health of Lord Weir my physician needs to attend." Lord Walter told her with authority in his voice.

The cleric bowed, "Lord Weir did not succumb to a malady, and he'd gone mad in the last few months. Last week he drank the left over water where his attendant had use lye to make soap."

Lord Walter stiffened, "Madness or suicide?"

The cleric nodded, "The augury said madness."

Lord Walter nodded, "Very well, I have paid my respects, you are free to carry out the burial, and we'll be leaving in the morning."

The cleric looked shocked but bowed as Lord Walter turned and left with Paige by his side and Toby following along behind.

* * *

**Just a quick note, there won't be a chapter tomorrow. Hope you have a great Friday! To the Adventure! -Tim**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yesterday this story just wasn't talking, a distant story arc was, so I had planned to just rest and work on that story but once that chapter was done late last night this story finally spoke and I started writing it and since I finished it I figured I would go ahead and share it today after all. Tomorrow's chapter should end this part of the story and our heroes will begin traveling to Wheeler's Ridge. To the Adventure! -Tim**

* * *

Lord Walter stopped outside the temple and stood still for several minutes while Paige and Toby stood silently with him. He reached down and removed the small money bag he kept by his sword and reach inside and withdrew ten gold sovereigns and handed them to Toby, "Get the others and go have a good time together, but, be ready to leave at first light and no ale for the lad. Let us put this town behind us as soon as possible."

Toby grinned and took off for the residence as fast as he could.

Lord Walter looked at Paige, and took her hand in his, "If you would care to join the others, you are free to do so."

Paige smiled as she looked at their hands, "I'm with who I wish to be and that's all that matters."

Lord Walter smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed it, "As I recall the leather armorer is located about three blocks from here."

Paige smiled as she walked side by side with Lord Walter. She playfully bumped him with her hip and frowned, "I got to remember not to do that while you are wearing your armor." She reached down and rubbed her hip.

Lord Walter smiled and taking her hand back in his he kissed her hand again as they arrived in the merchant square. Paige gasped and Lord Walter looked at the board Paige was looking at and saw the rough drawing that looked like her proclaiming that she was a wanted woman with the largest bounty he'd ever seen. Anger rose up in him and he stepped over and ripped the paper down and tore it up. "I think the first thing we need to do is visit the Constable," Lord Walter told her.

* * *

Toby ran into the residence to gather the gang, explaining what Lord Walter had told him, "Where should we go eat?"

"The Crafty Dog was a decent place last time I was here with the Lord," Sir Cabe told them.

"As long as they got strong drink that's fine by me," Toby said.

They followed Sir Cabe as he led them a few streets over. Happy looked around as they walked in, "Well it's certainly better than the dives Toby normally takes us to."

Sylvester laughed, "What do you expect, our Lord certainly wouldn't frequent any of those places."

They all laughed as they took seats at a table not far from the fireplace. "I tell you, it seems every year I grow less tolerant of the cold," Sir Cabe told them.

"That's because your blood is getting old, you should find yourself a nice young lass to rejuvenate your blood," Toby told him with a smirk.

"One of these days Doc," Sir Cabe warned him.

The serving wench stopped by and took their order, Toby had a good time teasing Ralph about having to drink milk. "Leave him alone Toby, milk is good for a growing body, you're a doctor for crying out loud, you know this," Sylvester admonished him.

"So you think the wyvern's venom is out of Lord Walter's system now?" Happy asked.

Toby nodded as he finished off his first ale, "Oh yea, leave it to our luck, and the one creature whose venom is able to affect a Paladin finds its way to us and attacks. I mean, what are the odds?"

They all kind of looked at each other at Toby's inadvertent realization, "You don't think someone actually directed that thing to find us do you?" Happy asked looking at Sir Cabe.

Sir Cabe rubbed his chin before removing his cigar and expelling a large cloud of smoke, "No, I mean, who knew we were even going to be coming here? Much less where we would be at that time to get the wyvern into the area, has to be coincidence."

Toby leaned in and gestured for the rest of them to do the same, "I think our Lord would rather I not say anything, but if we are going to seriously talk about this, according to the cleric a few months ago Lord Weir had gone mad. And he died from ingesting waste water from someone making lye soap. If someone knew that our Lord would come here to pay his respects, they'd have some idea of when we would be crossing the valley to get here."

"A simple crystal ball and even an apprentice could spy the valley and watch for us," Sylvester added.

* * *

As Lord Walter walked into the Constable's office with Paige, the Constable looked up and grinned, "Good job young man," he stood up, "You'll be collecting your bounty in just a few days. Take her into custody gents."

Lord Walter drew his sword as the two deputies stood up, "So much as touch one hair on my Lady's person and I will dispatch you personally."

The Constable scowled, "You don't walk into my town and try to throw your weight around."

"Your town, I didn't realize I was addressing Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep," Lord Walter told him.

"I'm his duly appointed Constable," the Constable told him.

"No, you are the Governor's duly appointed Constable, for I did not appoint you. But rest assured when I speak with the Governor you will no longer be constable." Lord Walter told him darkly.

Paige stepped up beside Lord Walter with a smile, "May I present, my Lord and yours, Lord Walter of Scorpion Keep."

The three men stared, trying to decide if they were telling the truth. The Constable swallowed hard, "I humbly apologize my Lord, I'd only moved here two years ago, I hadn't been introduced to you yet, I didn't realize."

"Indeed, I offer you a chance to redeem yourself. Scour the town this very hour and search out anymore wanted posters on my Lady here and destroy them. You should have already received word from Scorpion Keep to have done that anyway. King Merrick has no authority here and his claim on my Lady is baseless and anyone seeking to arrest her will be dealt with most severely." Lord Walter told him.

The Constable nodded, "We'll see to it immediately my Lord. I should warn you, we do have a number of bounty hunters in town. As per your decree they all have to register with these offices."

"Good, then you should know who they all are, find them and relay this information to them. Regardless to their license to hunt bounties they will swing on the gallows if they even try to approach her." Lord Walter told them.

The Constable nodded as he left with the two deputies but Lord Walter watched them leave not fully trusting them.

* * *

Walter looked at Paige and kissed her, "Let's go find the armorer now."

Paige looked at Walter, "Walter, could we find Ralph first and make sure he is okay?"

Walter nodded, "I'm sure he is fine with Sir Cabe, but if it eases your mind then we shall find him."

As they left the Constable's office and made their way for the residence, "My Lord," a young cleric called out behind them.

Lord Walter sighed and turned as he saw a young cleric running towards him. "How may I serve the temple?" Lord Walter asked as she came to a stop before them.

The cleric shook her head, "I can not speak for the temple my Lord, I have a message from the wise Lady herself."

Lord Walter's eyebrow rose, "An initiate has a word from the wise Lady?"

She nodded, "I hardly believe it myself my Lord. She said to remind you that, while She is well pleased with you, and you hold a special place in Her heart. She is concerned. Your relationship," she looked at Paige, "Has been rebuked by Her, She fears you are getting a little reckless with these new feelings and She urges caution."

Lord Walter became irritated, "An initiate comes to me, proclaiming words from the wise Lady and then cautions me in my relationship?"

The cleric bowed, "I understand my Lord and believe me, I am terrified at having to tell you this. I take no pleasure in it. She said you must cast her out, to her own fate, to prove your commitment to her."

Lord Walter became angry, "Be off with you before I speak with your Mistress."

The cleric bowed, "If that is your will my Lord, but the wise Lady told me if you didn't believe me to remind you of Her warning to you."

Lord Walter drew in a deep breath, "What warning?"

"The wyvern venom my Lord," the cleric told him before turning and leaving.

Paige gasped and her free hand came up to her mouth.

"Hold," Lord Walter commanded the cleric.

* * *

The cleric looked back, "Shit," she took off running. Lord Walter pulled a dagger off his belt, and threw it catching her in the thigh, and causing her to fall, and she jumped up, and tried hopping away as Lord Walter began stalking up to her with Paige beside him.

Lord Walter heard a shrill whistle from his sword and he spun around as a knife came plunging down for his neck. He caught the hand, and forced it on down beside him, and then back up, and he shoved the knife into the man's stomach. Staring the man in his eyes, watching the light fade from them he pushed the man away from them as he looked at Paige, she nodded, "I'm okay."

Walter looked back at the woman who seemed to have given up trying to run, and was crawling while dragging her leg with his dagger sticking out of it still. A crowd of people began gathering watching what was going on. The woman looked at the crowd, "The Lord has gone insane like Lord Weir, protect your cleric of the wise Lady."

The crowd hesitated as he drew his sword.

"He protects a known murderer, a woman with a bounty on her head by King Merrick, fifty thousand gold sovereigns." The woman cried out.

Several men drew their swords as they imagined collecting that reward. "I am your rightful Lord and I am in no way impaired, but this is my Lady and I will defend her to the death," Lord Walter told them. He saw the woman grin, and he thrust his sword into the air, and focused, and the white light erupted and ran down his body and spread out in spirals and spidery weave which encompassed over 30 yards of ground around him, including a number of the townspeople and the woman, and she began screaming as holy fire burned her. The men brandishing their swords always began screaming as they dropped their weapons and ran out of the circle. "This is the wise Lady's own fire, now contain yourselves and listen to your Lord," Lord Walter told them a final time.

* * *

Sir Cabe, Kaylee and Happy came running around the corner and slid to a stop seeing Lord Walter standing there with Paige behind him, their backs to a building, and his sword out challenging the people around him and the holy fire etched across the ground. Ralph came running around the corner with Toby and Sylvester, and saw his Mom. He ran to her, and Paige cried out in relief, and hugged him fiercely.

Sir Cabe sheathed his sword, and grabbed the woman as she thrashed in the holy fire, and bound her hands behind her never removing her from the torment of the fire. The crowd finally coming to understand the truth began to move back and walking away.

Lord Walter looked at his friends, "How did you know?"

Toby laughed, "Well we got to talking about things, when we came up with a wild thought that the wyvern, being the one venom that could affect you, might have been a trap, and when I told them what the cleric told us, we just knew that something was wrong."

Lord Walter laughed as he put his arm around Paige.

"I take it this one isn't a cleric of Athena?" Sir Cabe asked.

Lord Walter shook his head, "She had a convincing story at first. If she had chosen the garb of a higher ranking cleric I might have actually fell for it. But since she knew about the wyvern I'm going to guess she knows what is going on."

Sir Cabe forced her to stand, "Well what say you? Care to talk or should we march you to the temple to see the Mistress of the temple?"

"I'll never talk," she spit at Lord Walter.

Suddenly they heard a thud and her eyes went wide and she lurched forward, and gasped. Falling on forward with an arrow sticking out of her back, Kaylee spun and drew her arrow back and saw someone jump off the wall to the outside, she took a chance and shot her arrow anyway. The logs that made up the upper ten feet were too tight together and her arrow stuck in the wall.

They dragged both bodies back to the Constable's office, and finding the Constable had returned, left them with him after explaining what had happened. He confirmed that both people were licensed bounty hunters, and had come to town a few days ago with a third man.

* * *

"This was an elaborate plot," Lord Walter looked at Paige, "Perhaps we should forego the mission and return to Scorpion Keep? I can offer you far greater protection there."

Paige shook her head, "You have a responsibility to everyone who will suffer if we don't deal with Wheeler's Ridge."

Lord Walter pressed his forehead against hers, "I know you are right, but my heart doesn't care."

Paige smiled, "You said you would relish in spoiling me."

Lord Walter nodded, "I did and I will."

"Then spoil me, by saving those who would be affected by the horrors from Wheeler's Ridge." Paige told him.

Lord Walter frowned, "Let's go over to the Elk Inn for lunch, it isn't far from here," Lord Walter told them. He held Paige's right hand while she held Ralph's. Sir Cabe walked on his left, and Happy and Toby walked behind Ralph and Sylvester and Kaylee walked behind them.

* * *

As they sat waiting on their food Paige stood and stepped over to a window not far from the table. Lord Walter looked at her questioningly, and finally stood and stepped over to her. As he stepped up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong my Lady?"

"Nothing, maybe," Paige answered.

Walter applied a little pressure, and she turned to face him, "It's just, what the woman said. It has me worried, what if the wise Lady isn't happy about us? What if you have come close to a fatal step? What if my actions cause you to falter?"

Lord Walter bent down to kiss her, and she turned her head, "I'm serious my Lord."

"If it is that much of a worry for you then as soon as we eat, we'll go see the Mistress of the temple, and have her invoke the wise Lady's wisdom, and the answers to your questions will show you that there is nothing to fear. But on one condition," Lord Walter told her.

Paige looked up, "What?"

Lord Walter smiled, "Kiss me."

Paige couldn't help smiling and kissed him, as their kiss deepened Sir Cabe cleared his throat and they regretfully stopped but stood staring into each other's eyes for several moments before they moved back over and sat back down.

* * *

Lord Walter and Paige sat in the office of the Mistress of the temple of Athena awaiting her return. Paige's knee was bouncing up and down rapidly in worry. Lord Walter smiled, and took her hand as he leaned over, "Paige, it is okay."

She shook her head, "Not until I know for sure."

The door opened and the Mistress moved quickly into the room, "My Lord, my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting, I was not told you had returned until I got back."

Lord Walter looked at Paige, "Well other than some worried nerves, no harm done."

She smiled and looked at Paige, "How may I be of assistance my Lord?"

Lord Walter cleared his throat, "My Lady Paige and I are building a relationship. A short bit ago a woman pretending to be an initiate cleric of the wise Lady, her words have caused my Lady to fear that the wise Lady disapproves of our relationship. So we came for you to invoke the wisdom of the wise Lady to discern Her feelings on us."

The Mistress nodded, "As Lord of the lands and Paladin of the wise Lady you have that right, do you still have your abilities?"

Lord Walter nodded.

"My Lord, my Lady, I need to borrow something personal from you both." She told them.

Lord Walter removed the ring given him when he completed his tenants training, marking him a Paladin and handed it to her. Paige slowly reached up, and removed a locket from her neck, and kissed it before handing it to her.

The Mistress smiled, "Let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Walter stood as the Mistress of the temple stood and walked over to a small alter in her office. She laid the ring and locket on the alter and raising her arms, she began speaking in a language Paige was unfamiliar with.

Paige stood and stepped over next to Lord Walter and he put his arm about her shoulders and hugged her to him. With trepidation raging inside of her she looked at Lord Walter, "Walter, I'm really scared, what if she disapproves of us?"

Walter smiled, "There are always loopholes in such things. Completing some quest for permission, things like that. There is nothing I am not willing to do for you."

"What is she saying? I don't recognize the language," Paige asked.

Walter shook his head, "Clerics have their own language."

They watched as the Mistress quit speaking and her arms lowered to her side as she turned to face them. She smiled as she looked upon Lord Walter and stretched out her hand towards him. In a voice of choral proportions, "My son, I am well pleased with you."

Lord Walter immediately dropped to his knee with is head bowed, "My Lady, I am honored by your words."

She turned slightly and looked at Paige and Paige instantly became frightened, imagining all kinds of horrors she was about to be subjected to. She smiled at Paige, "My daughter, you have no reason to fear." She reached out and caressed Paige's cheek.

Paige slowly knelt in awe but continued to stare at the physical manifestation before them.

"Many were the pieces I had to move about the board of life to bring the two of you together. After finding you when you left my brother Dionysus, and I am content in where you two are, with one exception. Your minor flirtations are harmless, though last night might have pushed the boundary a bit, just exercise a bit more caution until you are wed, I do not want to have to cast you out my son. You have a long road before you in this life," The manifestation spoke to them.

Paige's heart surged with joy at her words.

Lord Walter considered her words, "My Lady, what exception?"

She smiled, "Before you leave this town you must be betrothed. I leave it to your good judgment to see it done."

The joy that had been felt so deeply in Paige's heart faded at the declaration. Paige's fear reared up again, "And if we aren't ready for that yet?" Paige asked.

Her smile slipped away, "Then you may not journey on with Lord Walter."

"But Paige won't be safe without me," Lord Walter pleaded as he looked up.

* * *

The Mistress drew in a deep breath and coughed, "The wise Lady has withdrawn my Lord." She swayed and Lord Walter stood quickly and caught her before she collapsed and helped her to a chair. She looked up at Lord Walter and smiled, "Thank you my Lord."

Paige still knelt on the floor with tears in her eyes and Lord Walter stepped back over and reached out for her. She forced a smile as she looked up at him, reaching up and taking his hand, she stood.

Lord Walter smiled at her, "I told you there was nothing to worry about." Not seeing her smile his smile slowly faded, "My Lady?"

Paige turned as she looked down at the floor, "I was so scared before and to hear her words brought great joy to my heart. But I thought, I thought we had time before we would have to consider engagement."

Lord Walter frowned and looked at her quizzically as he stepped up behind her. Gently he placed his hands on arms, "You have a problem with becoming my betrothed?"

Paige shook her head, "Not, exactly."

Lord Walter looked at their chairs, "Sit with me."

Paige slowly nodded and stepped over and sat down with him, "You've been my confidant, and you've supported me through my grief, through my anguish these past days. Unburden yourself upon me." Lord Walter told her as he held her hands.

Paige looked at the window in the room, "This isn't fair and I know you are worlds apart, it's like comparing a mouse to a lion, but when Drew left me, with no means of support and I had to fight and scrounge for every scrap to survive with Ralph. It took a toll on me. I've been so happy since we first met back in Oxinaer, even when I felt jealous at Florence's attention towards you, you always made me feel such happiness as if only I mattered. Everyday we've grown closer and closer and now I know why. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, but there was nothing I wouldn't do for Drew either, I left my family when they refused to recognize my engagement, I even gave him a son without the benefit of marriage. What if in a week you wake up and decide that I'm not worth your time and you leave me?"

Lord Walter stood and turned to face Paige and knelt on one knee before her, "My Lady, I do not give my oath to things lightly and truth be told, I do not need an oath for you, I am tied to you through means I have no knowledge how or desire to see broken or undone. I would happily charge through the gates of the underworld to save you, I'd give up my life without question or regret to spare you. You could wake up a week from now and declare you wanted nothing more to do with me and leave and I would but wait until the day you returned to me."

Paige smiled as she looked at Lord Walter, "Then my Lord, my answer is yes."

Lord Walter looked puzzled at first and slowly he seemed to realize what she was saying yes to, and he smiled as he stood up and swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations my Lord, my Lady," the Mistress of the temple told them.

"Thank you Mistress," Lord Walter told her as he kissed Paige.

She frowned, "Did I understand correctly that you two met in Oxinaer?"

"We did, about three weeks ago now," Lord Walter told her.

"Then perhaps you should know, about a week and a half ago a young man came to town and sought me out. He said he had recently left Oxinaer, and that he was a writer and was gathering stories and asked many questions concerning you. He wanted to know more about your early years and I directed him to Lord Weir, I warned him that Lord Weir had gone mad but that no one else alive knew you better if he was in a lucid state." She told him.

Lord Walter sat Paige back down and nodded his head, "That answers more questions then. I now believe that Lord Weir was tricked through his madness into drinking the lye water. Whoever this man was, he was definitely a bounty hunter. He used Lord Weir to draw us out to force our encounter with the wyvern."

"My Lord, I must apologize, I had no idea, I didn't even suspect a deception." She told him.

Lord Walter nodded as he continued to smile at Paige as his eyes drank in her beauty. "I was nearly tricked earlier. As Lord of these lands and Paladin of the wise Lady, I absolve you of this matter. If anyone else comes forward asking questions it would be best if you refer them to Scorpion Keep from now on. I think my Lady, it is time for us to go find you an appropriate ring to begin the next phase of our lives together."

Paige smiled, "I'd like that my Lord."

Lord Walter shook his head, "As my betrothed, you may address me as you wish at any time my Lady."

Paige smiled, "Then you better start calling me Paige more often."

Lord Walter shook his head, "The difference, if I call you Paige, people won't pay attention, and they won't understand that you are mine. By calling you my Lady, it sets you apart from all others and demonstrates your significance. By the reverse, when you call me Walter it is significant, because no one else can call me that."

"I will consider that Walter, but I would still prefer to hear you say my name more often," Paige told him.

Walter smiled, and looked at the temple Mistress, "Thank you Mistress, until next time."

* * *

Toby sat drinking ale with Happy, Sylvester and Kaylee at the Crafty Dog Inn Cabe had taken them to before they realized the truth and went to find Lord Walter. The Elk Inn was drastically higher priced and Toby intended to milk as much as he could from the ten sovereigns that Lord Walter gave him. He would have taken them to a seedier place but they had refused.

"I wish we could have caught the guy who shot that woman with the arrow," Kaylee brooded more than she drank her ale.

"I'm sure he's long gone by now, he'll have to find himself some new help before he can come after us again." Happy told them.

"You know, when we were walking to the residence from the front gate, I saw a house with a sign, and it declared that a necromancer lived there. We could employ the necromancer to speak with the soul of that woman or man and find out everything they had planned." Sylvester told them.

Toby laughed, "Yea right, like we would have the coin to do that. And I would rather face our Lord drunk off my arse for a week straight than to suggest he pay coin to a necromancer."

"Not all necromancers are evil Toby, or even bad. A lot of them just use the magic they learn, to live in their communities and help people." Sylvester told him.

Kaylee nodded, "He speaks the truth, but Toby is also right, whoever they are, their fee for such an act would be high. I doubt if we gave them everything we possessed that they would do it. Only the Lord would have the kind of coin they would require."

"What about Sir Cabe?" Happy suggested.

"Oh, that would go over almost as well as it would go over Lord Walter. Go ask him if you want, I'm staying here and drinking." Toby said.

* * *

Sir Cabe sat in the common room of the residence smoking his cigar and enjoying a brandy when Lord Walter and Paige walked in. "Welcome my Lord, my Lady," Sir Cabe called to them.

"Thank you Sir Cabe," Paige told him as Lord Walter unbuckled his belt and scabbard belt and hung them on the cloak rack.

"How was your visit to the temple?" Sir Cabe asked.

Paige smiled as she walked over and casually showed him her new ring.

Sir Cabe smiled, "Excellent, congratulations to you both."

Paige kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Lord Walter smiled, "Thank you old friend, forgive me for not kissing you."

Sir Cabe laughed.

"Where is everyone?" Lord Walter asked.

"The Crafty Dog to do some drinking my Lord." Sir Cabe told him.

Paige looked shocked, "Ralph?"

Sir Cabe smiled and shook his head, "He's in his room, practicing his stances last I checked."

"I think I will go check on him Walter," Paige told him.

Lord Walter walked up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "If he's hungry tell him to come back out and we will go and have dinner."

"You do realize that the governor's cook Claire is probably the best cook in this town right?" Sir Cabe asked.

Paige smiled and started walking down the hall, "Paige?" Walter called.

Paige turned and looked at him quizzically. "I love you," Lord Walter told her.

She smiled, "I love you too Walter."

Sir Cabe looked up at him, "That must have been some visit at the temple."

Lord Walter nodded as he sat down in a chair nearby, "The wise Lady herself answered the Mistress's commune personally."

Sir Cabe stared at him, "Really? That's like only the third time I've ever heard of it happening."

"I've only heard of it once before by someone I trust," Lord Walter admitted.

"So was there anything negative in what the wise Lady told you?" Sir Cabe asked probing Lord Walter with his eyes.

"She did caution us just a little, most of our flirting she was fine with, but I guess my standing guard while Paige took her bath last night pushed things a tad." Lord Walter told him.

"I can imagine, better be rethinking that as we travel to Wheeler's Ridge." Sir Cabe told him.

Lord Walter nodded. "I also learned from the Mistress about a week and a half ago a young man came to town, from Oxinaer, was supposedly a writer wanting more information about me for something he was writing. She told him about Lord Weir."

Sir Cabe sat up, "In hindsight that is very interesting. Someone definitely set all this up then."

Lord Walter nodded, "Did Happy get my shield repaired?"

Sir Cabe frowned, "I'm not sure, I think she went drinking with the guys."

"I better stop and pick up a spare just in case," Lord Walter told him.

Sir Cabe laughed, "That will make her mad as a hornet nest if you have to pull out someone else's work to use."

Lord Walter smiled. "We picked up some new leathers for Paige and Ralph as well. And I have to admit, Paige is quite the haggler. I was about to just pay what the man wanted and she stepped in and quite effectively eviscerated the man, she spent the better part of an hour on it add that to the hour or so she spent examining everything he had, I think he finally gave in because of how much time it took over all. I almost felt sorry for him. The jeweler faired no better."

"Good, you let the merchants take advantage of you too much. You got to quit over paying so much." Sir Cabe told him.

Paige walked back down the hallway with Ralph and Lord Walter smiled, "I agree Sir Cabe, Walter is so kind, perhaps that is one reason the wise Lady wants us together."

Walter smiled as he took her in his arms, "Whatever the reason, I am quite willing to accept it."

* * *

Sylvester, Happy and Kaylee arrived at the residence shortly after Lord Walter and Paige left with Ralph to go eat dinner. Seeing Sir Cabe enjoying his cigar and brandy they walked up. "Can we ask you something without you taking our heads off?" Happy asked.

Sir Cabe sighed, "What's he done now?"

Happy laughed, "No, not Toby. Sly, it's your idea, you tell him."

Sylvester glared at Happy, "When we first came to the residence we passed a house that I think the person there could help us learn more about that man and woman that were after Paige."

Sir Cabe blew out a large cloud of smoke and dipped the butt of his cigar into his brandy, "And you came to me because?"

"We wouldn't have the kind of coin they would request for their services and they are too afraid to speak to the Lord about it." Kaylee told him.

Sir Cabe shook his head, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Happy hurried on, "We believe they can commune with the spirit of one of them and we can find out if there is any other plans in the works."

Sir Cabe nearly slammed his brandy on the table and stood up quickly, "A necromancer? You want to involve us with a necromancer?"

Sylvester shied back and Happy stood her ground, "Not all necromancers are bad Sir Cabe and you know this."

Sir Cabe glared at her, "We can go and speak with them. But you better pray Lord Walter doesn't find out. You know his feelings on the subject."

* * *

As they walked up to the house Sir Cabe was looking at the house and yard, plants, flower and herb growing all over. "Its nothing like I am use to, necromancers generally don't like such light or living things."

Sylvester knocked on the door, "I told you, not all necromancers are bad."

A beautiful woman perhaps a dozen or so years younger than Sir Cabe, with dark auburn hair and wearing a green flowing dress answered the door, "Can I help you?"

Her eyes flittered over all of them but paused for long moments when she saw Sir Cabe and she smiled. Cabe's eyes opened wide as he looked at her.

Sylvester swallowed, "Yes, we are in the employ of Lord Walter and earlier we were attacked by two bounty hunters. They didn't live long enough to answer any questions and we were hoping you could assist us in answering them."

Her face went dark instantly, "I'm not a necromancer you daft buffoon."

Sylvester's eyes went wide and he looked at the sign on the side of her house, "Can you not read? That clearly says I am a white witch." She told Sylvester as she poked him in the chest.

"I'm sorry, I must have reversed the syllables." Sylvester apologized.

Sir Cabe stepped forward, "I beg your pardon for my young friend's mistake in reading. You are a white witch, do you by chance know how to give me some relief from the weather affecting my joints?"

"You beg for forgiveness but don't introduce yourself?" She looked at Sir Cabe.

He blushed, "I'm Gallo-Cabe, Cabe of the house of Gallo."

She smiled, "Welcome Cabe of the house of Gallo, I'm Allie, please come in and let us discuss your ailment."

Sir Cabe smiled and stepped inside and she slammed her door shut on the others.

* * *

They found their mounts saddled and their packs properly secured to the pack horses as they arrived at the livery after breakfast. Toby was having a bad time as his head was beating, even the buzz of the flies around the livery were causing his head to hurt and he struggled to get into the saddle when Lord Walter walked over and grabbed him and heaved him up into his saddle.

Lord Walter stopped as he came up to Ralph and checked his saddle and reins to ensure everything was good without any frays, finally he looked up at the young man, "That's another reason we don't drink beyond reason my squire." He looked back at Toby and winked at Ralph.

He stopped as he came to Paige and doubled checked everything. She smiled, "Don't think I know how to examine my horse Walter?"

Walter smiled, "I just want to be sure myself Paige,"

He stepped over to his charger and shook the governor's hand before he climbed up. Paige moved her horse over next to him and he smiled as they began moving out of the city.

* * *

**I have a few ideas running around, haven't yet decided where I am going next. But whatever it is, to the Adventure! -Tim**


	11. Chapter 11

p style="text-align: left;"strongFriends, I'm sorry to say that my monitor is going out. Until I can replace it, all my writings will be on hold. It works briefly but it's not reliable and while A Knights Tale is far from over, at least it isn't a horrible place to be. I will try to continue to get it to work and write when it does, but I won't start posting until I'm confident I can complete a story. To the Adventure! -Tim/strong/p 


End file.
